Our School
by Kaze Holimion
Summary: Chapter Seven Up The story is heating up as the fighting begins to stir up more feircely. WHat are the Backdraft's plans and what will our teenage heroes do about them? Read to find out. I promise it will be no waste of time. As always please R&R. BL
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am only saying this one god damn time, I do not own zoids. Because if I did I would have made movies out of a few of these fics. Claimer: I own all Original characters and zoids. With the exception of those owned by Kouri Noyami and Raikinoshin.  
  
A/N: To give you a little idea, this is like a parallel world to the zoids we all know and love. It is just a little behind. So different things happen because the past has changed a little. Everything else you can find out on your own. Now read and review!  
  
Chapter 1: A new Beginning  
  
Hi, my name is Bit Cloud. Piloting a zoid while you are under the age of twenty-one is illegal. That is why I have trouble staying in school. I go into zoid battles and only I get caught. Now isn't that some shit. This is my sophomore year in High School and I have been expelled eight times. I just wanna find a school and make some friends. Some real friends that I can trust. Hey maybe I can find a girl to be with too.  
Right now I am standing infront of my ninth school. Twilight High.What a weird name for a High School. Oh well, whatever I do I can not go into any zoid fights. I wanna stay in school this time.  
Bit's thoughts vanished as he walked through the front doors. So many people. He had no clue where the hell he was supposed to go.  
" Excuse me. Can you tell me where the office is at?" Bit asked at the crowd who flowed by him. Some people gave him a look like he was retarded. But he didn't care what they thought. He kept asking but no one would answer him. He was turning around when he ran into a girl. A very beautiful girl by his standards. Long red hair and about as good a body as a high schooler could have. But he soon found out that she had a poor attitude.  
" Who are you? And why did you have to run into me?" She looked furious and the group around her, which was mostly boys, were grinning and laughing as silently as they could.  
" Well are you going to answer question or not? You look like a newbie here. So why did you run into me....... NEWBIE." She looked like she was trying to be furious but was having too much fun putting Bit down.  
" Well I am a new student. I just got transferred here. I just want to find the office so I can get my schedule. Do you know where the office is?" Bit asked. She was flexing his patience now. These are the kind of people that get him expelled. I am not going to let my temper best me. I will play her game. See how it feels then.  
" Well that does not answer my question of why you ran into me?" She said.  
" Maybe you ran into me. Did you ever think of that?" Bit asked while trying not to grin back at the group. Who had stopped laughing and just stared at him. " Well now can you tell me where the office is? Please."  
" Umm yeah. The Hall on your left. It will be the first door to your right. And why are you so late? It is almost sixth period."  
" So I was a little tired. I did not know that was a crime." The bell wrung and the group scattered and started to head for their classes. But one held behind by Bit. He was tall and pretty muscular. Dark brown hair and eyes. He held a little resemblance to the girl he had just talked to.  
" Hey man sorry about her. She just tries to act big around upperclassmen. You see, she was the only sophomore in the group. I don't think she meant to be mean. She will probably apologize later when no one is around. By the way the office is in the hall to your right, first door on the left. I liked the way you handled my sister though. If you need someone to show you the ropes sometime just ask me. My name is Leon Tauros. Well I got to get to class. See you later." Leon started to walk off but then Bit called back to him.  
" Wait a sec." Bit said walking back up to him.  
" Something wrong already?" Leon asked with a smile.  
" My name is Bit Cloud." He said as he put his hand out towards Leon.  
" Well nice to meet you." Leon said returning the handshake.  
" Well I better go. It is sixth period." Bit said as he turned toward the hall that Leon had instructed him to go.  
" Alright see you later." Leon called as he ran for the stairs.  
Well this day ain't bad yet. I have made one friend and no enemies yet. I guess I am on the plus side. Bit thought He started for the office and did find it easily enough. But what he found inside startled him a little bit. There was a fat secretary and a whole bunch of dog ornaments and stuffed animals. He must have been staring because the secretary brought him back to reality.  
" What are you staring at?" She barked.  
" Oh sorry I was just looking at your...umm.... err......collection."  
" Well what do you need?"  
" Well I am a transfer student. And I just got here." Bit said nervously.  
" YOU JUST GOT HERE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Bit looked around and made up the perfect excuse. All right, time for some fake tears. Bit's eyes glistened and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
" Well you see.....My dog.... she.....sob......we had to bury her today. She passed away." Bit looked at the secretary and knew he hit something. The secretary's eyes softened immediately and she felt really sorry for the new kid.  
" I am so sorry. What is your name I will get your schedule for you." She said sincerely.  
" My name is Bit.....sob..... Bit Cloud."  
" Alright one second dear." It probably took her thirty seconds to print off his schedule and hand it to him. " Here you go Bit. Have a nice day." She said as he walked out the door.  
" Damn we have us a softie at this school. Oh well what is my class for sixth period." He looked down and saw it was his worst class. Geometry. Well maybe he would get to meet some new people.  
He found his class easily enough. It was almost directly across the office. Well here goes nothing. Here's to another first start. He thought. He walked through the door and it looked like the teacher was trying to give a speech or something. But then he realized everyone was staring at him.  
" Who are you?" The teacher asked.  
" I am your new transfer student." Bit said.  
" You mean the one that got expelled eight times this year for unauthorized and underage zoid battling." The teacher said.  
" Yeah I guess that is one way to put it Teach." Bit said showing clear defiance towards his new teacher.  
" Well in this class we knock before we come in. And my name is Mr. Fast, not 'Teach'. And we do not interrupt my teaching now take a seat."  
" Alright Teach." Bit said as he looked to the class who had a mix of feelings. There were laughs even some glares. And then those who really did not care. Bit decided he with the group that was laughing. He took another look at the group and noticed that the girl he ran into earlier was there. Oh well I will just sit on the other side. He took his seat and almost immediately people started to talk to him.  
" Dude that was awesome."  
" Yes another to join our ranks."  
" Wait till Kouri hears about this. You and him are like the same people."  
" Kouri? Who is that?" Bit asked. The group started launching into explanations. Only two people were silent. The girl he meet earlier and another guy with silver hair. They were all silent when the door to the room burst open. At first it revealed no one. But then a boy walked through the door. He was pretty tall and a little muscular. He had blonde semi spiked hair and crystal blue eyes.  
" Ahhhhhh. Now that was refreshing." He said as he started to walk towards the group where Bit sat.  
" That is Kouri. Kouri Noyami. I'll give you intros in a sec. Let Mr. Fast give Kouri His little spiel." The silver haired boy said. Bit took another look at him as well. He had a look of intelligence but was also pretty muscular. Actually he was really muscular. He looked like one of the athlete types. He looked a little older than most of the other kids too. But he also had piercing Grey eyes. That kinda scared Bit a little.  
" So Mr. Noyami why are you late? And what was so refreshing?"  
" Well you see I had to piss like a horse Teach. Does that answer both?" Kouri said with a grin that split his face in two.  
" You have been late to almost every class this year. And if you are not late you are reading. You really need to..." But then Kouri cut him off.  
" Study, be here blah.........blah.........and finally......blah. I will be taking my seat now since you will be saying that next," Kouri walked over and sat by Bit and the silver haired boy.  
" So who is this new guy?" Kouri asked. The group launched into the whole story with Bit and Mr. Fast. " Wow sounds like one of mine. Names Kouri Noyami. Nice to meet you...."  
" My name is Bit Cloud. Nice to meet you as well."  
" To let you know my name is Kaseijin Hoshikuro. But everyone calls me Kase. I am on the soccer and kendo teams. Kouri is also on the kendo team. Mr. Fast is going to take roll. I'll give you some intros then. I do not belong in this class though. I am a senior. This class is for freshman and sophomores."  
" Alright," Mr. Fast said. " If you are here say here. Harry Champ."  
" I am here. But Leena never notices me. So I might as well be gone."  
" That is Harry Champ. He is a really rich prick. But the newly called Champs, which is like a big group for rich people and bullies, took him in because he is the richest. They do not like us because we call them the chumps and shit like that. Sometimes it will escalate to fights. He is a freshman." Mr. fast went on and Kase kept filling him in.  
The girl he meet was Leena Tauros. She did have a bad temper. But he said she did show off allot around upperclassmen. This brought a little red to her cheeks when he glanced over at her.  
Rai Kinoshin wore all blue, had blue hair and eyes. But besides her obsession with blue she was all right. She was in the kendo club and orchestra. And she was a sophomore. Ai Mesato is a freshman and is a genius and in all the bands and that sort. A boy named Jamie had black hair. He was really cool if not a little mellow. He was another genius. He was freshman president and captain of the chess team and had already received their varsity letter in soccer.  
Apparently of this group there was a really good band. Kouri lead sang. Rai and their friend Richard played electric guitar. Kase played bass guitar and their friend Geoff played the drums. They said all they needed to be complete was another person to help sing. They are a punk rock band called the Other White M.E.A.T.  
" Everyone else I can give intros for later. The rest of our 'crew', you could say, are in other classes. Their names so you know are, Jess, Jade, Katelyn, Ben and Brad. I know it is a little much for today. Jess, Katelyn and Ben are juniors as well. Brad is a sophomore and Jade is a freshman."  
" A little. I guess I made alot of friends." Bit said with a big smile.  
" Yeah but you also made alot of enemies. The chumps almost own this school. But it is okay. We got about half of the Kendo, Soccer, Football teams and some of the band on our side. Then we have a few rebels like Brad." The bell rang and everyone started to get up and leave. Bit was walking towards his next class, which was reading. He got directions and was about half way there when Kouri and Kase pulled him aside a little bit.  
" You say you got expelled for piloting zoids right?" Kouri asked.  
" Yeah why? What about it?" Bit asked looking a little bit confused.  
" The people I gave intros or just told you their names are all pilot zoids. There are three teams. Blitz Team, Fallen Angels Team and the Rebels. Come to the football field later. There is an opening on one of our teams. We fight the Champs mostly. Most of them have zoids. They are trying to take over the school. We will not let this happen. We were wondering if you would help us?" Kase finished.  
" I want to stay in school this time." Bit said with pure determination on his face.  
" We never get caught and when we do we work as a team to get everyone out of there." Kouri said.  
" I promised I would not use a zoid at this high school. And how do I know I can trust you? Everyone else put the blame on me. Or left me for dead." Bit said as anger crossed his face."  
" Just come to the football field and here us out." Kouri said.  
" Why do you fight them anyway. Maybe it will not be all that bad." Bit said.  
" In a week I doubt you will think the same." Kouri said.  
" And this not only their school. It is our school too." Kase said as the bell rang.  
" Great late for another class. Fine I will go. To hear you out and that is all. Do you guys know where room 109 is by any chance?" Bit asked.  
" Yeah that is where we are headed. Follow us. It is okay we are late to that class most of the time." Kouri said.  
" Why is that?" Bit asked.  
"We are late to that class most of the time to piss her off. Hell, Kase does not even belong in that class. He skips most of his stuff to chill with us." Kouri said.  
" Before we get into this class here me out once more. The chumps don't only use zoids to fight. Just remember what we said. This is our school." Kase said as they started to walk towards their next class.  
  
A/n: Alright, to get a few things straight. There will be lots of zoid fighting as well as some weapons and fist fighting. So there will be plenty of action. I won't leave you guys hanging. To inform you, this story is going to be pretty long. And it is going to tug on your heartstrings. So be prepared to cry, become angry with people and even mad enough to break things.  
And when I write I always receive questions about names. Most of the names are taken from friends. Her name is Rai Kinoshin, which was made up by a friend of mine who is also a writer. Kouri Noyami is supposed to mean Ice of Darkness or Darkness of Ice or some crap like that. But the name Kaseijin has the coolest translation. It means Demon of forceful flames and Hoshikuro means of the black star. This is only what I have been told. If any of you know Japanese please share. I can teach you a little German. lol. The only other Japanese word I know is Okami, which means wolf. Well bye bye for now all. Tune into the next chapter. I guarantee some fun stuff.  
  
Kaze Holimion. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Sorry about the super long delay. I will make them shorter from now on. I just have had some major stupid shit going on my end, I might tell you guys about it sometime. Depends on how many want to know. Well I was also waiting for more reviews, but it's al good I guess.  
And it is funny that I was mentioned as sounding like Rai Kinoshin. I know her personally and we are really good friends. I go over to her house sometimes and chill. She is trying to get a book published right now kinda cool. But I may sound a little like her because writing is our hobby and we rely on each other as critics. So that may be why.  
And before I start the chapter I will ask you, please... if you read please review. I am not going to threaten you or anything, but, if you read and fail to review I hope you fall down a flight of long, jagged, concrete stairs. Well enjoy. : )  
  
Chapter 2: The Champs  
  
Bit went through the rest of his day fine. Although the Reading teacher said he was in the wrong crowd. She said Kase and Kouri were nuisances, disrupted class and were always late. She said he should hang out with the people Harry Champ hung out with. She said they were the good respectable kids that kept everything in order. Well I can decide on my own after a little bit. He thought as he closed his locker. And as he turned around he saw Harry standing there looking at him. With two guys Kase's size beside him. Speak of the devil, Bit thought.  
" Bit. Bit Cloud. May I have a word with you?" Harry asked.  
" Yeah sure. What about?" Bit replied. Just talking to the guy couldn't hurt, could it?  
" Well actually a few things. The first is about the people you choose to be seen with." He said as he walked closer to Bit. " The people you met today are trash. Lowlifes with no money or respect. They are what you would call nuisances of society. I do believe they told you about their little zoid organization." Harry said.  
" They did. What about it?" Bit asked.  
" Well they only have their zoids to stop us. They even blindside us and attack us under stealth. We want you on our side. All we need is a little more help and we could run this school. You could have whatever you wanted. So how about it? Do you want to join us?" Harry asked.  
" I am going to tell you the same thing I told them. I want to stay in school." Bit said. The first day and everyone wanted him on their side. This school may be worse than the others.  
" Oh well no loss. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was about a girl you meet today. Her name is Leena Tauros. I heard someone caught you looking at her quite a few times today. For future reference do not look at her ever again. She is mine and I will have her." Harry said growing angrier by the second.  
" Here is a lesson in women. One, women do not like pricks that go around boasting how good they are. Second they are not owned. You cannot just brand them." Then out of nowhere a fist was coming straight for Bit's face. It was from Harry. Bit dodged it like it was from a child. But his return punch was caught in midair by one of Harry's goons. " I see you have the big guys do all the work because you are a pussy. Who can't even get a girl."  
" I have had enough of your lectures..." Harry screamed but Bit cut him off.  
" They were actually insults, not lectures." Despite the situation Bit laughed in the face of the other three men.  
" Alright. Whatever you want to call them. But you do not want to join us, you insult me and try to steal the one who rightfully belongs to me."  
" Whoa whoa whoa. I am not trying to steal anything. I think Leena kind of has a little attitude problem anyway."  
" You dare defile Leena Tauros! She is a goddess! I will show you what real pain and punishment is! Myles. Tyler. Dispose of this gutter trash."  
" Hey I thought you would show me pain. Not your goons." Bit said but as he finished the two men were upon him. Their muscles bulged with every attempt to hit him. Much good it did them if they could not hit them. Bit was much faster and had way more agility.  
" I hope you guys are better with zoids. Because you suck at fist fighting. You could not hit my grandma." Bit taunted. But he spoke too early. As he finished what felt like a brick hit him in the ribs and the force from that slammed him into his locker. He barely had time to recover before a kick landed on his face.  
He fell to the ground and the three of his attackers looked down at him. Harry spit at his face but Bit wiped it off quickly.  
" Let's finish him guys." Harry said and they all rose their fists but they were all to slow for Bit.  
" What say we all go for a trip." Bit said as he propped himself up on his arms and one leg. He kicked as hard as he could and ended up tripping the three of them. He got up quickly and started to punch Harry. One landed on his face but as soon as he raised another fist he was pushed from behind. When he got up there were probably ten more people there.  
" It would be unwise to continue fighting now." One of the new guys said.  
" Well no shit you fucking genius." Bit said. God these have to be the stupidest people I have ever meet or seen. Bit thought silently  
" But we shall continue to punish him. I want to here him cry for his mom. Who is probably gutter trash as well." Harry said getting up.  
" What the hell did you say about my mom?" Bit said.  
" She is probably gutter trash just like you. Your father is probably another piece of shit." Harry said grinning. He knew he hit something deep. Only he did not know how deep a hole he had just dug.  
" You stupid ass bitch. My parents died because of people like you. My dad was protecting my mom when they were killed. Just because some rich man wanted to have fun. My dad protected my mom. They raped her after he was tortured to death. And all the time I had to watch without saying a word or they would have killed me too. You just wait. Your bitches won't always be here." Bit said. This person had made him angrier than anyone had in his life. How could Bit hurt this guy with all his goons? The only way to do it was with help..... Or zoids. And he could get both of those from Kase and Kouri.  
The football field. He almost forgot. Great now all I have to do is get there. Curse my luck. He thought but then Harry interrupted his train of thought.  
" A pity for your parents. Someone did the world a favor by taking out that trash anyway. And all that matters right now is that my friends are here. Go ahead guys. Have at him." Harry smiled and the group charged at Bit. But Bit was not in the mood for a beating.  
He turned around and ran for the first door he found. When he got outside he found the football field easily enough. He ran for it hoping he was not to late. They have to be there. They just have to. Or I might not survive today. Bit kept running and so did his pursuers. He entered the stadium and looked around but no one was in sight.  
" God damnit. Can't anything go my way for once?" Bit yelled out loud. He could not keep up this speed for much longer. Might as well take it like a man Bit thought as he turned around. The group stopped and Bit put his fists up, ready to fight. The group burst out laughing at him now.  
" So you plan to fight us all by yourself do you?" One of them asked. They continued to laugh as they circled around Bit.  
" If I have to I will. But a few of you will come down with me." Bit said but all they did was keep laughing.  
" Well boy you are severely outnumbered." The man that spoke started to walk towards Bit. " Well I will make this as fast as possible." He said. But then another familiar voice broke through the air.  
" Well if he is outnumbered we will have to make it even out a little." Everyone looked towards where the voice came from. Then in a blur of speed the new arrival speared the man that was speaking. He got up and it was none other that Kase. Behind him Kouri and a few other people ran in towards Bit.  
" Hey I had some nice form on that tackle guys." Kase laughed. " You alright kid?"  
" Yeah I am alright." Bit said.  
" I still think you need to work on your form a little bit." Kouri laughed.  
" Yeah it was a little sloppy." One of the other men said.  
" Oh great, the long haired faggot is here again." Apparently Kase was called this alot.  
" What did you say? Could you speak up?" Kase asked turning back to the man he tackled.  
" You heard me bitch." He said and then punched Kase in the face. It barely even moved Kase. He was like a rock.  
" A little advice pussies should not fight." Kase said then he decked the guy. It looked like he knocked him unconscious. No one knew what to do until one of Harry's goons spoke up.  
"Come on guys we still have to punish this new guy." They all charged but everyone with Kase fought alongside Bit. Kouri stayed close to Bit and fought with him. Kouri was not really strong but he was fast. He was a fighter like Bit. The more time he spent with him the more he realized how much the two were alike.  
Not many people got to Bit and Kouri though. Kase was fighting alongside a guy with long brown hair and another with short gray hair. The three of them cleared house. The fight was over in a matter of minutes. During the fight Harry was nowhere to be seen. All of the goons ran away after a good ass kicking though.  
" Hey guys. Thanks for saving me and all, but who dealt with Harry?" Bit asked.  
" No one did. He is too big a puss to fight." Kouri said.  
" Well leave him to me he is mine." Bit said staring back off towards the school.  
" So does that mean you will help us then." One of the other men asked.  
" Under a few conditions." Bit said.  
" Name them and you got them." Kase said.  
" I want your complete trust. If you do not let me down I will not let you down. Two I get to use my own zoid. Three I get to fight Harry. He is mine and mine alone. Is that okay?" Bit asked.  
" Well if that rich punk hits me I am going to kick his ass." The man with long brown hair said.  
" If he hits you I want you to drag him to me." Bit said almost yelling.  
" Geeze what the hell did he just do to you?" Kouri asked. All the girls had come up and joined the group now. Rai, Leena, Ai and some others he did not know.  
" Well I was on my way here and......." Bit told them of Harry's offer. Of what he had said about Leena. And then what he said about his parents. " So now I live with my uncle. He is the only family I have. And now he is sick. If he dies I have to go to the street." Bit said as a tear started to build up in his eye. He swiped it away, hopefully before anyone saw.  
" Well you have us for family. We help each other out in more than just school. We will help your uncle too. Right everyone" Kase said.  
" Yeah!" They all shouted in unison.  
" With us you have nothing to worry about. We will stay by your side." Kouri said. And all of it sounded sincere. Somehow Bit knew he could trust these people.  
" I have been here for about an hour and a half and already have better friends than I have had in my life." Bit said.  
" Yes well you did cause quite a commotion in the short time you were here today." Said a new voice. They all turned around quickly with their fists up. But when they saw who it was they all put their hands to their side and let out a short sigh. It was Leon Tauros. The guy Bit had meet earlier.  
" Are you alright kid? I got word they were going after you. So we tried to find you but we couldn't." Leon said as Bit realized there was a girl standing next to him. " Then the Champs attacked Naomi and I." He said and then the longhaired guy that fought beside Kase went into a rage.  
" WHAT!? Good thing I put a beating on a few of them." He yelled.  
" Calm down Brad. Your girl friend is safe." Leon said and then Kase spoke up.  
" So are you here to fight us too or what? Or are you still going to give us this neutral crap?" Kase asked.  
" We actually came to offer our help as the Fluegal team." Leon replied.  
" Sweet. We get three more zoid pilots in one day. And one is Leon! You are like the best. Well one of the best along with most of us anyway." Kouri said as he started to jump around in joy.  
" Three? Who else?" Leon asked.  
" Me." Bit said.  
" You can pilot a zoid?" He asked. And then half the group launched into the story about him and Mr. Fast. " Well I have to go. I will be seeing you all soon. Bit, I would like to zoid battle you one day. You sound like you have a lot of experience." With that he turned and left. Naomi though ran over to Brad and gave him a big hug and kiss.  
" Well Bit, like we promised, here is a little more info about us all. We now have four different zoid teams. My team which is the Fallen Angels team." Kase said. " This team is made up of Me, Kouri, Rai, Jade and Ai. The Fluegal team is only Leon and Naomi. The Rebels team is made up of Ben, Katelyn, Jess, Richard and Kyle. The team you will be joining is the Blitz team. It consists of Jamie, Brad, Leena and now you. Is that good for now?" Kase asked.  
" Dude what about intros?" The other man who fought with Kase asked.  
" Oops my bad. Thanks for reminding me Ben. Well this is Ben. He is in our marching band and our soccer team. He and Brad are my bros. We are almost exactly alike." Bit looked at the three men. They were about the same size. Ben and Brad were practically twins. Except Brad's hair was longer and Ben's hair was gray instead of brown. "Ben Brad and I are all seniors.  
" Jess and Katelyn have been good friends most of their life. They are into soccer and boys." Katelyn and Jess had pretty nice bodies but looked totally different. Katelyn had long red hair like Leena's. Except hers was straight while Leena's was wavy. She wore her clothes in a punk fashion. Fishnets, ties she had everything. Even the various safety pins on her clothes. Jess had long black hair. She looked like a Goth because she was decked out in black. They were both sophomores.  
" And finally we have Jade. She is really cool and gets along with everyone. But every now and then she will shoot a sarcastic remark at you. But then that is typical of freshman."  
" Really. I did not know I was sarcastic." She said with as much sarcasm as possible. She was short and looked totally different then everyone in the group. In fact no one in the group really looked the same save for Brad and Ben.  
"Kyle and Richard are usually with us but their Grandmother is very strict so they could not come today. They are twins, but not identical." Kase said.  
" Well now you know us all. I guess that is a start. But in order for you to be in our group officially you need to answer one question?" Kase said.  
" And what would that be?" Bit asked.  
" Rap or Punk Rock?" Kouri asked.  
" Punk Rock all the way. I got Blink, GC and mxpx rockin up my room. And if you can tell from those lyrics I am also a simple plan fan."  
" Well now you are officially in our group. We do not have a name. Bad to stereotype ourselves with a name. Plus it shows we still have all of our freedom. If you would have been a champ you would have been a slave." Brad said.  
" I will never do anything for his punk ass." Bit said.  
" Well that is good." Ben replied.  
" Oh by the way I have a few more things to tell you. So you do not make anyone mad I will let you know the couples around here. Ben and Katelyn have been with each other for a while. Brad and Naomi are the same way. Jamie and Ai also go out. I have a girl but you can meet her tomorrow. And one more thing, You must not tell anyone about our zoid teams." Kase said.  
" Alright no prob." Bit said.  
" If you do the rest of the school will hate us and you as well. And that just might help the champs." Brad said.  
" And just to let you know we have a base where we keep all of our zoids." Kouri said.  
" And where is that?" Bit asked.  
" At my house." Leena said. " My dad takes care of them all. He is the only adult who knows about this. His name is Steven Tauros but we all just call him Doc. You will need to get your Zoid to my house soon. Then my dad can make it better." Leena said showing pride in her dad.  
" Well I do not think your dad can make this zoid any better." Bit said.  
" Doc can improve everything. He practically helped build most of our zoids. Well not Kase. He made his on his own. But it was still mostly plans from Doc. And I helped improve the plans for mine a lot." Kouri said.  
" That would have to be one hell of a zoid." Katelyn said.  
" Trust me it is." Bit said smiling.  
" Well if it is so good why don't you bring it over right now?" Jade asked.  
" Give me directions." Bit said. Leena pulled a piece of paper from her bookbag and scribbled something down.  
" Here is the address and directions from here. Try not to run into the cops. If they get on your tail it will be hard for us to help." Leena said.  
" Alright well I will meet you all there." Bit said. They all ran in the opposite direction of Bit. I will show them what my father left for me. An unbeatable zoid that he made all by himself.  
  
A/N. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I am going to try and keep the chapters this length. Not too short but not long enough to bore you. From now on the characters will be getting more involved and you will get to know them a little better. I hope you don't mind what I did with Bit's past. I thought it was a good idea. Please no flamers. If you flame me I will do everything in my power to ignore what you are saying.  
And just to let you know a few chapters are going to be like a songfic later on in the story. If you are not familiar with these bands get familiar with them because they are the most likely candidates for me to use. Simple Plan, MXPX, Good Charlotte, Blink 182, Dashboard confessional, Flogging Molly, Newfound Glory, Taking Back Sunday. I even got a few heavy metal songs planned in. Like Mettalica and Korn.  
Well I hope you like the story so far. And in the future there will be a kendo tournament. And if you do not know what Kendo is it is a Japanese style of sword fighting. It is really cool. I also decided to put a little more zoid fights in so there will not be a lack of that. So...... yeah. It is like three in the morning and I have a case of insomnia so I am going to go play Virtual Fighter 4.  
Well until next time.  
Kaze Holimion 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I am just going to take some time and answer some of my reviews.

Rai Kinoshin: I know you have read this all before but please...... give me better reviews.

Bladesdeath: I saw that you read and critic or judge all those stories. Pretty cool, but stay tuned in to this one because it has a lot to come.

Kioko: I have not heard of your sister but Jade gets worse within the next chapters. And Jade is a fun character to write. I will try to go and read a little of your sisters stuff.  
  
Well everyone keep reading and reviewing because I have a lot more in store for you all. And I thank you all for reviewing. Please keep it up.  
  
Chapter 3: Doc's Secret Base  
  
Bit had run home in anticipation. He ran in, not caring to be quiet. He threw his things in his room. He grabbed his laptop before leaving. He had some documents on there that he wanted to show to this Doc. It was a project his dad had been working on. It was for his Liger 0. It was a blueprint of three additional armors. Panzer, Jager and Schneider armors. If this Doc was so good he could help him complete what his Father had started.  
He was on his way out when his uncle called to him.  
" Hey, where are you going Bit?" His uncle said.  
" Well I met some new friends at school today and was going to go over for a little bit if that was okay." Bit said.  
" Sure you can go.... cough cough." Bit's uncle started coughing so Bit rushed over and helped him sit down. " Bit can you do something for me on your way home?" Bit's uncle asked.  
" Sure anything. What do you need uncle?" Bit asked.  
" Before you go...cough.... Go to my room and get some money and my prescription....Cough. Then stop by the pharmacy and pick up some more medicine for me." He said and as he finished he went into another coughing spurt. Bit ran to his uncle's room and grabbed some money and his prescription bottle. He ran to the front room and told his uncle to be good while he was gone.  
He rushed out the door and headed around back is house. Where he secretly keep his Liger 0. His uncle had helped him build a little storage place under ground. He really did not care about Bit piloting a zoid. He said things like laws and rules were only guidelines. You did not have to follow them. But it was frowned upon if you didn't.  
Bit walked over to the fake tree they had planted. He pulled one of the branches down and the ground around him started to shake. His whole back yard started to lift up. When it was done rising Bit ran down towards his zoid. He felt kinda sorry that his Liger 0 had to stay under ground all day.  
" Hey buddy. You get to move to a new home today." Bit said and they Liger reared it's head up and roared. " No,no,no,no. I am not giving you away. You get to stay with people all day. Hopefully one can finish your armors for you." The Liger 0 gave another roar and Bit climbed into the cockpit. "Well we probably attracted enough attention already. Here. We have to get to this address." Bit typed in the address and entered the directions Leena gave him and a map appeared in front of him. " Man that is like an hour away. We have to try and stay unseen. Well let's go old pal."  
Bit set off and got back to the school fine. He started to follow the directions. All of it was a scenic route. He traveled through the woods, crossed creeks and all that stuff. About a half an hour into his journey a highway came into the clearing. Bit took a look at his map. He would have to follow this and then jump back into another set of woods. If he ran the woods would only be about five minutes away. But what about the cars?  
"Alright Liger. We have to do this without hitting anything. We also have to do this as fast as we can. Can you handle that?" Bit asked his partner. The Liger 0 roared as if he was ready to take on the challenge. Bit kicked the Liger in to gear and started his race on the freeway.  
Dodging the cars was not all that hard. He could basically glide right over them. The trucks were the only problem. Because of their size an attempt to dodge then had to be made. And this usually made the trucks swerve. And when they swerved so did everyone else. And this caused a few accidents and put a few cars in ditches. And then the trouble came.  
Cops came from everywhere. Not regular police, but police in zoids. But Bit was not going to let himself get caught. I like this school and city. If you cannot catch me you cannot take me away again. Bit thought to himself and then kicked his Liger to an insane speed. But the cops caught up easily with their arsenal of zoids. They had Lightning Saix's and even a Stormsworder. Is what I am doing really bad.  
"Stop your zoid and pullover and no harm will come to you or your zoid." One of the officers said over the comlink. Bit shut the comlink as fast as he could to make sure no one saw his face.  
"Liger, do not except calls coming from the police organization. And can't you run a little faster?" Bit asked his zoid. His Liger roared a mix of frustration and understandment. But the Liger 0 could not run any faster. And his pursuers were gaining on him. Another voice came through to Bit but it was from a loud speaker now.  
"Sir please pull your zoid over right now or we will be forced to take aggressive measures. Please pull to the side of the road. It will help you as well as us and the citizens." The man said but Bit did not stop. Bit did not want to do what he was about to do. Aggressive measures huh. Let us just pray neither Liger or myself get hurt. I have to think ahead. Eventually they will bring another little force in from the other side of the freeway. Damn, the shit I get myself into. Bit thought.  
"Well here goes nothing." Bit said to his zoid. Bit grabbed the controls and pushed a big blue button. Out of the back of the Liger a platform started to rise. It was his ion booster.  
"All right Liger, let's get the hell out of here." Bit said as he kicked his ion booster to full speed. He left his chasers in the dust. Bit looked at his map to see where he was supposed to enter the woods.  
"SHIT!! I passed it already. Great I wasted a booster for nothing." Bit jumped over the retaining wall onto the other side of thee freeway. There were no cars so Bit assumed that the freeway had been closed. Well at least there are not as many obstacles now. Bit thought but as he looked around him he noticed a problem. On each of his sides, running along with him was two Lightning Saix's. Behind him was a Blade Liger and above him flew a Stormsworder.  
"If you pull your zoid over we will not ruin it." Came a woman's voice over the comlink. "It would be a shame. It is a very nice zoid. Quite unique.  
"Liger do not take their calls!" Bit shouted.  
"That would be near impossible my dear friend. Your Liger was capable of not letting us see you. But we can still talk too you." A deep male voice said.  
"Are you cops or something?" Bit asked. He figured it was safe to talk since they could not see him.  
"Well sort of. We are like the swat teams of zoids." A new female voice said.  
"We have not failed to capture anyone yet, and we will not fail today. My Blade Liger will take you out." A male voice came. Shit. Well there went my new start. I might as well give up. Bit thought but he kept running anyway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blinking light. It was a private com-link light. Well it cannot be the cops or these guys. Might as well check. Bit opened his com-link and was relieved to see a few familiar faces. It was Kase, Kouri and Rai.  
"What did we tell you about the cops. Now they even got the Core team after your ass." Kase said with a slight grin. The core team!?! Now Bit understood. These guys were an undefeated S class team. They were offered a job as rogue police for the more serious threats. It would be hard to get away from them.  
"So do you need a little help or can your perfect zoid take these guys." Rai asked and all four of them laughed.  
"I hate the Core team. They are good but they lie too much." Kouri said.  
"How so?" Bit asked.  
"Well Kase and I have escaped them twice and this will be the third time. Now do you need our help or not?" Kouri asked.  
"Well that would be great but where are you guys?" He asked. "And hurry up I cannot keep them from attacking much longer." Bit said.  
"All right and to answer your question I am in the woods to your left, Rai is in the woods to your right and Kouri is a few miles above you." Kase said. "All you need to do is take the Lightning Saix to your right. We will handle the others." Now go everyone. Let's get the job done!" Kase shouted.  
Bit maintained his speed for a second longer before he started the attack. He slammed into the Saix on his right. He sent it to the ground but the pilot had his zoid right back on his feet fat enough.  
"You have resisted our authority. Now we have to ruin that zoid of yours. It will take a long time to fix." The man that Bit remembered to be the pilot of the Blade Liger said. He took a quick glance and saw the blades on the Blade Liger and Stormsworder pop out. And then everything started to happen all at once.  
As the Blade Liger charged another Blade Liger slammed into it and cut a little of the side of it. The Swordstormer started to take fire from above and then a Liger with wings came down and knocked it out of the air. Then the lightning Saix was about to attack him but then another black shape slammed into him with so much speed Bit did not realize anything had happened until the zoids were still. Bit took this time to analyze his friend's zoids.  
The zoid that Rai piloted was a Blade Liger. And it was blue, just like everything else about her. Even the blades that came out of the side were blue. And he noticed that there was another set of blades a little under the first pair. But it was not bad looking at all. And all the blue helped hide Rai's third blade. It just looked like an extension of her tail but it was a long and sharp blade.  
Next was Kase's zoid. He was not sure what to make out of it. It looked like a Liger but had a frame that was a little more like the Lightning Saix's. His zoid was pitch black just like the lightning saix's. Bit noticed a tail gun and a shot cannon under the zoid. Bit was confused. This was a Liger of Some sort yet it had the speed of a Lightning Saix. Bit decided just to ask him later.  
The last zoid was the most impressive looking zoid. It was a white Liger that looked almost like the Liger 0. But it had a few additional pieces of equipment on it. For starters it had a pair of wings on it that looked like they would belong to a baby dragon. Second he had a pair of blades just like a Blade Liger. It also had an extra tail gun like Kase and the regular shot cannon on its belly. This was a very universal zoid. Kouri's zoid was definitely one to attract eyes. But Bit could tell that it was not invincible. Anyone could take it, they just had to have a lot of skill. Bit wanted to zoid battle all three of his friends one-day. But today was not that day. For the entire core team had gotten back to their feet and was ready to fight.  
"Damn! It is you three again. And you have met a new friend. Well since you are here to save him and not run, how about we have a little zoid battle." The pilot of the Blade Liger said. Bit now assumed that he was the leader.  
"Well what do you say guys. Should we embarrass them?" Kouri asked. "I do not know. I mean we are underage to be piloting a zoid. We might hurt their feelings when they lose." Rai said and the four kids started to laugh. "You kids think you could beat an S class team. You are imbeciles. Now that we are prepared you cannot beat us. My Swordstormer will tear you to shreds." One of the women said. "Do you really think that that stupid bird can take my Wing Liger? Do you even remember the last time we met?" Kouri asked. "Last time we ran but today I want to fight. And Rai has already voiced her opinion. What do you say Kase?" Kouri asked. "Well I really want to show these Lightning Saix's what true speed is." Kase laughed. "Do you really think you can match us for speed?" The male Lightning Saix pilot asked. "Well you have never caught us have you. If I remember correctly in our last fight you did not even touch My Liger Saix." Kase said as he continued to laugh. Well at least I know it is some kind of Liger now. Bit thought. " No I cannot match you in speed. It would be impossible for me to go that slow." Kase said as he laughed some more. "Well can you beat two Lightning Saix's at once?" The female pilot asked. "I only need to fight one of you. My friend and his zoid will take the other one from me. The new guy that you were trying to catch is much better than you think." Kase said. "Well what is his zoid called. I can tell it is a Liger but what kind. It looks plain. How can a plain Liger beat a well equipped Lightning Saix?" The male pilot asked. "Because it is a Liger 0." Bit said and his friends gasped at that name but no one from the Core team seemed to care. Obviously Kase, Kouri and Rai knew something about that zoid. He would have to talk to them about that later.  
"Well if you kids are so eager to be beaten then let's get this started." The Blade Liger pilot said. Then everyone was on the move. The Swordstormer started to ascend straight into the air and then Kouri was right on her tail. Rai charged right at the Blade Liger and they immediately locked blades. One of the Lightning Saix's charged right past Kase. Kase took of after it. They looked more like a race than a battle. But Bit needed to focus on the Lightning Saix that was charging at him.  
The Saix had a lot of speed but Bit had more maneuverability. And that was what Bit would use to defeat it. The Saix charged at him and Bit easily dodged but then the gun on the Saix's back swung around and shot at Bit. Bit was able to dodge it but only very narrowly.  
"I have dealt with pilots like you before. Maneuverability cannot compete with speed for too long." The female pilot said.  
"Well then I will just have to beat you a little faster. No problem." Bit said.  
Rai was still fighting the Blade Liger and holding her own. But then she came onto the com-link with a worried look. "Kouri you are going way to high. Pull down now. You cannot stand that altitude for much longer." She screamed. Kouri and the Swordstormer were so high that they only looked like specs. And at that moment they vanished into the clouds.  
"Well you heard your friend." The Swordstormer pilot said. "A fall from this height could even kill you. So how high do you really think you can get?" The woman asked.  
"I can get at least ten feet higher than you." Kouri replied.  
"Well then you are on." She said.  
"And I bet I can beat you in less than a minute." Kouri said with a grin growing on his face.  
"Well it would be nice to watch you try." The Swordstormer taunted.  
"Well here it goes. Watch carefully." Kouri said. He flew a little above the Swordstormer and started his attack.  
"Strike laser claw!!" He yelled and he connected with the right wing, tearing it off and sending it to the ground. The pilot of the Swordstormer was sent into a death swirl, but she was managing to reduce her speed as she fell. And while she was spinning towards the ground Kouri flew up ten more feet. As he reached the peak of his flight he spun around and headed straight for the ground. He caught up to his opponent fairly fast.  
"Well there was one promise fulfilled. Now here goes the other. Strike laser claw!!" He yelled again slicing off the other wing. Now the Swordstormer had stopped spinning and plunged straight for the ground. Just a few seconds before the Swordstormer hit the ground Kouri had caught her zoid in it's massive jaw and laid her on the ground.  
"No need to be hurting you still if you cannot fight. And I think that took about half a minute. So I gave you both my promises. I hope you are happy. And once again you did not touch me." Kouri laughed and with keeping within a code of honor he exited the battle and became a spectator.  
Kase had out run his opponent by a long shot. Now all that was left for them was one final charge. Both zoids were running straight at each other. At a full speed impact one of these zoids would be totally demolished. But this was a contest of speed. And Kase, by far, had much more speed on his side. He was normally faster than the Lightning Saix but he had kicked on two ion boosters and had a third on in reserve. They were about to meet when the Lightning Saix's Pilot fired the cannon on its back.  
It missed though because at that same moment Kase had jumped into the air and kicked his third ion booster on. He rolled into a ball as best he could, with his back toward the now slowing Lightning Saix.  
"Sonic Boom!" Kase yelled as he slammed into the Lightning Saix. The Lightning Saix had managed to turn so only its side was exposed. The zoid was sent flying. When it hit the ground again it bounced a few times before landing and skidding all over the place. That sonic boom attack was devastating. In only one attack a zoid was completely out of commission. Kase did the same as Kouri and took himself out of the battle to be a spectator. "Damn, that shit hurts every time, going to need to pop my shoulder back in place this time." Kase said.  
Now all that was left was the battle between Bit and the Lightning Saix and Rai and the Blade Liger. Rai was still locked in combat. Both of the Blade Liger's matched each other blow for blow. But Rai still had her trump card. And she opted to use it to end the battle. Her opponent struck again but Rai managed to parry the attack high. And this set her opponent off balance. And before he had time to recover she wiped her tail around swift and fast. She connected and tore a hole in the Blade Liger's stomach and she took one leg off. Rai did the same as her teammates and now all eyes were on Bit.  
Neither of these pilots had been hit yet. The Lightning Saix kept charging and Bit kept dodging the charge and then the follow up blast. But like Rai, Bit was tired of his opponent. He decided to end this now. The Lightning Saix charged again but this time Bit met him straight on. He jumped up ready to do his ultimate attack.  
"Strike laser claw!" Bit yelled. He heard a faint whistle and it got louder real quick. Before he could land his attack a missile slammed into his side. It had caught him completely off guard. When he got up he saw a green zoid off to his left. It looked like a mix between a Rev Raptor and a Gunsniper. The man who piloted the Blade Liger spoke out towards the newcomer.  
"Hello Rissa. I did not think you would come. You said we could handle this one without your expertise." He said.  
"Well it looks like I was wrong. You all would have been wiped out. I saved one of you. But how did the rest of you get beaten?" The woman named Rissa asked. It seemed she was the real leader of this group.  
"Well they had pure luck today." The woman from the Swordstormer said.  
"Just like all the other times they had luck too then?" Rissa asked. But Kouri beat them to the punch before they could get a word out.  
"If I may something. I think it was sheer skill that we have beaten you guys. What? I think it is three times now. And we have meet six times. And you have never caught us." Kouri said and this made Rissa very angry.  
"Well the cops had a problem to deal with and are on their way back. Just surrender now." Rissa said. "Unless you have another trump card up your sleeve."  
"Well we actually planned on your arrival so we have one more trump card. I am sorry but this is not the day you will catch us." Rai said.  
"You have one good enough for all four of you to escape? Try me then." Rissa said.  
"Now Leena!" Kase yelled and there was movement in the woods.  
"Weasel unit total assault!" She yelled and guns of all kinds came out of the woods and slammed into Rissa. "What are you waiting for? Get the hell out of here. Kouri lead Bit to the base. Everyone split up and meet at the base. GO!" At that they all took off in different directions. But Bit was not going to let his fight go undecided. The Lightning Saix was charging at him. So he jumped into the air once more and was determined to connect with his attack this time.  
"Strike laser claw!" Bit yelled for the second time that day. This time there were no interruptions and Bit's attack fell true putting the Lightning Saix out of commission.  
"Come on Bit we have to leave. Everyone else already took the short way so we are stuck with the longer one. But if we hurry it should not be a problem." Kouri jumped into the woods and took him down a relatively clear path. They were making good time and got to the base in about ten minutes. Bit would not have even thought it was a base until they went around back. Then it was still hard for him to tell.  
There were woods all around a pretty big house. But in the woods, coming from every direction, were paths long enough for a zoid to get through. And above him was a clearing where a flying zoid could get down. Then behind the house there was a big slope covered with various plants. They were both standing infront of this slope and then the ground started to shake. The slope opened up and revealed a huge hangar. It had two small Hover cargos, which only could only eleven zoids in each, and a few zoids parked outside of the cargoes. The two cargoes where blue and then there was a black one. Bit was told to put his zoid anywhere but in one of the hover cargos. Kouri put his Wing Liger in the white hover cargo.  
On the far side there was a staircase. They went up the staircase and entered the Tauros' house.  
"By the way Bit. You will be able to use that blue hover cargo. Doc will just have to inspect your zoid first."  
"Why would he do that?" Bit asked.  
"Well one reason is to repair it. Another is I think he knew your dad. But you will have to talk to him about that. He would be the one to know, not me." They walked into the living room and the news was on and everyone was watching. They went in and sat down and watched the news.  
"Hey look that. We are on the news." Kouri said.  
"Yeah but not for a good reason." Kase said.  
"Well do you think beating up a swat team would be good?" Kouri asked very sarcastically.  
"Well it is more or less the time you did it. Some bad accusations are being held against you. Just listen to this guys bull crap." Jamie said and then everyone was listening intently.  
"Today there was a highly organized attack by the gang called The Backdraft Group. Two groups were sent out at once. One in stealth, and one to draw the attention away from the other. The diversion group pilots these zoids here." A picture came up beside the man and it showed the Liger 0, Liger Saix, Wing Liger, Blade Liger and Leena's Gunsniper. "These zoids were sent as bait to attract the core team. The white Liger ran alone down the freeway to attract the local police zoid corp. But his skill enabled him to escape so the police were forced to blockade the freeway while the Core team tried to apprehend this villain. But when they tried to make him exit his zoid there was an ambush waiting for them. Three more zoids came out of the woods and knocked the Core Team out of commission. This was not supposed to be an honorable fight, it was just a distraction. Because at the same time three places were robbed at the same time. And at each place the Backdraft mark was left. The three places robbed were zoid parts store, a bank, and research from a very good research facility for zoids. The whole parts store was robbed and about two million dollars was robbed from the bank. What research was stolen we are uncertain. All we know is that is was very confidential. Well if you see any of these zoids. Please call the police right away. Well that is all for channel seven news. Tune in tomorrow at six o' clock." There was one final picture of the zoids and the show went into commercials.  
"What the hell is this? This is all bullshit!" Kouri exclaimed.  
"Damn one day with you guys and I am in more trouble than I have been in my life!" Bit said.  
"Guys calm down for a second. The rest of us have come up with a plan." Jade spoke up.  
"Well it was actually Brad, Ben, Katelyn and Doc who thought it up." Jess said.  
"Well what the hell is this plan?" Kouri asked. Bit had just noticed the man that was getting up out of his seat. He had assumed it was Doc.  
"Kouri you need to watch your mouth in my house. If you would be so kind." He said and Kouri quickly apologized and then Doc turned to Bit. " So you are the new recruit. You look oddly familiar. What is your name?" Doc asked.  
"Bit. Bit Cloud." He answered.  
"Hmm. Do you happen to pilot the Liger 0?" Doc asked.  
"Yeah. Why do you I ask." Bit asked.  
"Well I thought I recognized the zoid on the news. And I have a few things to give you. But right now our concern is the Backdraft group. What we have to do now is take them out. And then maybe we can tell everyone how things really happened. So now you have a load on your shoulders. Stop the Backdraft group, and save your school from the champs. And do not forget school itself."  
"Well how do you expect us to take out the Backdraft group? That is not a very easy thing." Kouri said.  
"Well I never said it would be easy now did I? What we have to do is draw them out. And then we should be able to beat them. Well, at least some of them. You all will end up fighting very good people. We may not be able to do this. To get the record straight who does not want to do this. There is a possibility of some of you guys getting hurt really bad. If you do not want to do this leave now." Doc paused for a moment giving everyone a moment to leave. Doc was a little surprised when everyone stayed in his or her seat. He was expecting some of them to leave.  
"You should have learned a little more about this group. They are High Schoolers. Brave, foolish and stubborn. But they have never failed their companions." Leon said. He had not previously been in the room. He had just walked in from the front door. "But to let you know I am going to be in on this too. I mean Naomi does need her teammate." Leon smiled and received some back from the group infront of him. Everyone was glad to have him on their side.  
"Well it is settled then. You all are the volunteers for fighting the Backdraft. And I'm glad to have you with us Leon. Just remember this will not be a test of skill. You all have that. This will be a test of companionship and trust. You must have faith in your friends to help you when the need arises for them to. You will have to be smarter than your opponent. He will attack when your are weak and their numbers are large. We must now play their game. Just a little more fair." Doc finished his little speech and gave the kids a chance to talk. But they were going to leave the talking to Doc. "When you guys and gals figure out a plan come to me and we will have another little talk. Well I will be ready when you are. Bit could you meet me down in the hangar? I have something to show you."  
As Doc left and went downstairs the room became lively again. Everyone was talking about how they were going to stomp the Backdraft. But a few of them were devising plans. There was a group who sat looking at Bit. This group consisted of Kase, Kouri, Rai and Katelyn.  
"You better go down there and meet him. He has something really special for you. I am pretty sure he will make your zoid better." Katelyn said smiling.  
"Your zoid is not as good as you believe it to be." Rai said also barring a smile on her face. "Yet." She added her final word.  
"With this stuff you will be able to fight me." Kouri said.  
"But it does not matter because you still cannot catch me." Kase laughed.  
"Well could you give me a hint at what it is?" Bit asked. Leena and Brad had just walked up and joined the group.  
"Just go down there. Do not keep my father waiting." Leena said. And with that Bit hurried down to the hangar below. When he got to the bottom of the staircase he saw Doc waiting for him by the blue Hover Cargo. Bit walked over and tried to keep his excitement off of his face.  
"You wanted to talk to me Mr. Tauros?" Bit asked.  
"Please Bit, just call me Doc. And I have something to give you." Doc said a smile rising onto his face.  
"Why would you have something to give me if we have just met?" Bit asked.  
"Well it is not really from me. I had just helped make it. It would be a gift from your father. He was the one who started this. I only helped him and finished it after he left us. But before you can see what it is I have a story to tell you."  
"Well what is it? And you knew my father?" Bit asked. Doc opened the Hover Cargo and started to lead Bit towards his destination. They ended up in the hangar of the Hover Cargo. He looked around and he saw three zoids in the hangar. There was a black fox zoid, Leena's Gunsniper and a Raynos. From there Doc led him into a slightly smaller side room. It only had room for one zoid. But on the walls were pieces to three armors. Bit recognized them to be the armors he had wanted Doc to help him build. The Jager, Schneider and Panzer armors.  
"What... How did you get the plans to this?" Bit asked as he gazed in awe at the dreams of his Father that had been accomplished.  
"Well I was a good friend and partner of your fathers. Before he died anyway. Bit, Do you know how he died?" Bit looked confused for a moment before he answered his question.  
"Kind of. I was looking for something in my parents' room when my mother and father ran into the room and told me to hide in the closet. I opened a crack and watched it all unfold. Father picked up an old antique sword and thrust my mother behind him. Then some people burst into the room. One of them shot my Father in the knee. They started to argue about a lot of things. There were three men. One in really nice clothes that would have cost a fortune. And the other two were dressed in all black." Bit let out a deep sigh and then brought in another good breath before he continued.  
"And then they went after my Mother. They tore off all of her clothes and left her there naked. My Father tried to stop them but then he was shot in the arms and his other knee. Then they carried my Mother to her bed and the three of them raped her infront of my Father. She screamed for hours and I had to be totally silent or they would have killed me too." A tear rolled down Bit's cheek and his speech became a little more staggered. "And after they were done with her they shot her. And they dressed and then came over to my Father. And the rich one said to him ' You can never stop us Cloud. You or your partners. We will be invincible in a couple of years and you will not be here to stop us'. And then he left. I stayed in the closet crying for the rest of the day. Until the cops came and took me to my uncle." Bit had stopped crying but one last tear rolled slowly down his cheek. It reached his chin and then fell to the ground.  
"Well I know who those men are that killed your parents. It was the Backdraft group. And your Father was making a zoid to stop them. And I was helping him by creating zoids like the Leopardess and Wing Liger. The only one left to complete the set was the Liger 0. And now I have found it. And it's pilot. Now your zoid is perfect. You have the armors your Father made to destroy the Backdraft. Now Bit, with your help we can avenge your parents. What do you say?" Doc asked. Bit looked up into his eyes. Bit could tell that Doc wanted to get these guys back too. But Bit wanted to kill one of them. And he was going to find that man. And by doing this he would help protect others. And by doing this he had friends and a place where he fit in. So he was going to say.  
"Let's get these guys good."  
  
A/n: Well as you can see I changed my mind about the whole zoids thing. There will be a lot more than I had previously planned. And lucky for you all I have thought up a few plot twits to put into the story. Well actually they might piss you off a little. But if I can get you to become emotionally attached to my characters then I am doing my job, right? Well who knows the vast amount of emotions I might tap. For a warning the rest of this story will be an emotional roller coaster. I hope you stay strapped in for the ride.  
Kaze Holimion


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here goes chapter four. I will be putting five up around the same time since it has taken me uber long to update. But I hope you like. And be prepared for chapter five. It is super duper uber long. It is all crazy like Wahahaha. You know what I mean???? Well enjoy. From now on my author's notes will be written straight from the heart. If you have any questions or stuff like that put it in a review and I will answer it. Well enjoy now. Oh, anf did some freaky stuff witht he first part of my story.  
  
Chapter 4: The Beginning of Disaster  
  
"So you will tell us where all these skilled pilots are as long as we let you and a select few join us?" A deep menacing voice said.   
"I tell you where they are and you can get rid of them. Yes, and I can give your organization so much. Me and the people I shall bring are good zoid pilots. And my family has vast amounts of money we can offer you. I have so much I could contribute to you. And these pilots have been ruining your plans for so long. And the have not even know what they were doing. The Core team does not stand a chance against them. But with me they will be killed almost immediately." Another man finished.   
"Yes the Core team has proved that they cannot even take on those little welps. But I still need them infiltrating and spying on all the police actions for this city. They are doing a good enough job lying to the world right now. And when I choose I will unleash their full force upon this boring world. You have yet to see the true nature of the Core team. Especially when they are actually in their own zoids. So if I am already doing good why would I need new pilots and money. And who says that these new age punks can beat me, and avoid me forever?" The man asked.   
"I never said you could not defeat them. But some of them being out of the way might help a little bit."   
"Well who are these people?"   
"Two of the pilots are the children of Steven Tauros. The rest are good friends who Tauros has helped. Their zoids are very unique and Tauros has been building them into warriors."   
"And you think that this scares me!?" The man yelled. "Tauros can be dealt with later!"   
"But there is still one more problem sir." The little man squeaked.   
"And what would that be? And is it a big enough problem to stop my whole organization?" The man asked.   
"Well Tauros has found the Liger 0. He has all the armors built and a very good pilot piloting the unique zoid.   
"And who is this pilot?"   
"His name is Bit Cloud. Son of the famous zoid scientist Josh Cloud. And now he is out for revenge."   
"Well I guess all of this will add up to be a very big problem." The man stopped as if considering something for a minute. "You have a deal. You tell me where they will be after school. But I will not kill them. I have a better plan. You can join my organization and I will give you Leena Tauros."   
"Ok. I will give you their location and then me and a few others can become part of your group?"  
"Yes consider it done. Welcome to the Backdraft Group Mr. Champ." Harry Champ stood smiling and started to leave.   
"I will find out where they will be and report back to you. Nice to join forces with you."   
"Nice to have you join us." The man said as Harry left.  
  
Bit had not stayed too long at the Tauros' the night before. Doc told him more about the armors and what he had done to improve them. The Liger 0 now stayed in the blue hover cargo because it had to change armors from there.  
On his way home he had picked up the medicine for his uncle and gave it to him when he got home. His uncle took it and drifted off into a deep sleep. Bit fell asleep shortly after him and then woke up ready to go back to school. He packed all his stuff and told his uncle he would be home about an hour or two late from now on. His uncle said he did not care as long as he came home.  
Bit noticed that his uncle was getting worse day by day. Bit had to do something. The medicine he was on was not helping. Maybe the others could help him out somehow. Maybe one of their parents was a doctor or something. He just decided he would talk to them about that later.  
On his way to school he met up with Kouri, Ai, Rai and Katelyn.  
"Hey guys. Do you usually walk this way?" Bit asked when he saw them.  
"Yeah we live pretty close to each other so we just walk together in the morning. Then after school is when we meet up with everyone else." Katelyn said.  
"Well how do they all get to school?" Bit asked.  
"Well Kase just bought a brand new mustang convertible so everyday he picks up Ben, Brad and his girlfriend Julia." Kouri replied.  
"Yeah and everyone else gets a ride from Rai's Mom. Well Leon drives Leena and Naomi to school." Ai said.  
"Then why is Rai walking?" Bit asked.  
"Maybe it is because I am generous and can live with a good walk. Or maybe it is because my mom hates me." Rai said as she let out a little laugh.  
"I think it is because she hates you. And me." Kouri said.  
"Don't say that!" Katelyn said as she smacked Kouri in his stomach. He doubled over in pain but he managed to keep walking. "Rai your mom does not hate you."  
"You obviously do not know my mom." Rai said and they all laughed.  
"We can just consider ourselves lucky we are not Kase." Kouri said, as an unreadable look appeared on his face.  
"Why is that? He seems pretty happy." Bit said.  
"I have talked to him before about personal stuff. He is hurt on the inside." Katelyn said. "He holds too much in. I feel real sorry for that guy."  
"Kase!?!? He does not seem like the type to not show his emotions. He does not seem like a bottled up person. With all his friends and sports and all that I would think He would have a good life." Ai said.  
"That guy is real tore up on the inside. His home life as well as his past is horrible. On the inside he is hurt and will not let anyone help him." Kouri said with a depressed look on his face.  
"Thank God he has a good self control. Or he would have ripped quite a few people to shreds. God knows Kouri would not be alive. Along with most of the Champs. I do not know if I ever want to see him mad. That will be one day I regret." Rai said.  
"He does let it all go every now and then. He has opened up to me a lot. We have a pretty deep friendship. He opened up to his last girlfriend Amber, but she didn't seem to understand. And when he was a freshman someone hit the wrong nerve and pissed him off. Remember guys, that was when he put that guy in the hospital. He tore him up real bad." Kouri said.  
"If not for him people would have gotten hurt. People could have died. That was the day he had to drop his sister off so he came to visit us all at school. Because we were still in Middle School and he just moved on to High School. And someone broke into the school. He got caught in the lockdown in our room. Then that guy came in with a gun. He tried to use Kase as an example. But then he threatened the wrong people and said the wrong things and Kase snapped." Katelyn finished.  
"How could we forget that!" Rai said. "Kase grabbed the gun and shot him in the knees. Then he beat the living crap out of him. And finally he pointed the gun right at the guy's head. Luckily you were there Kouri or he would have killed him."  
"I would have never guessed anything like that about Kase." Bit said shocked.  
"Just remember Bit, everyone wears a mask. No one has something they do not hide or do not want to show. Sometimes people will snap when least expected. Just be careful about what you say to people. And what you do." Ai said.  
"If you do not mind me asking how did Kase snap?" Bit asked.  
"Well the intruder took a few of us hostage. I guess the guy knew Kase. Or else Kase would not have cared what he said." Kouri said.  
"Well what did this guy do?" Bit asked.  
"Well as far as I know the intruder worked for Kase's father. He killed him and then was going to kill the rest of his family. And when he took us hostage he told Kase that. The intruder's plan was to draw Kase, his sister and his mother all to the same room and then kill them. The police instantly guarded his mother and went to school to find Kase but he was already at our school. When he came into the room he had a gun at Kouri's head. Along with Kouri was Kase's sister, Amber, Katelyn, a few others and myself." Rai said.  
"Then he threatened to kill us all and rape the girls unless Kase sacrificed himself. So Kase walked up to the guy and told him 'Tomorrow will be he worst day of your life.' And when he asked why Kase told him he would be in hell. And then Kase just erupted and kicked his ass." Kouri said.  
"How did he do that? Is that guy going to come back?" Ai asked.  
"You did not know about this Ai?" Bit asked.  
"No I just moved here last year. I have not known these guys forever. And I had heard about the incident but I did not know that it was Kase. No wonder he is so damaged on the inside." Ai replied.  
"Yes that guy will be back for Kase. He escaped from jail and joined the Backdraft. Thus why Kase hates the Backdraft. But precautions have been taken. Like Kase is not his real name. But only a few people know about the name change. And we try not to bring this up around him. It is a real touchy subject." Rai said.  
"And Ai that is not the reason he is messed up. He is real sick in the mind. He actually considered that to be fun. He is really unpredictable. But he is still a good friend and I will stay by his side forever." Kouri finished defiantly.  
"As will the rest of us." Rai said and everyone else just nodded in agreement.  
For the rest of the walk to school no one talked. The silence bothered Bit a little but he did not care. He did have to say though that what he learned about Kase today was a little shocking. He had never known someone to go through anything like that. But Kase seemed like a good guy to his friends. So Bit had no problem with him. But Bit kept thinking back to what Ai said about everyone wearing a mask. He decided that from now on he was going to watch what he said.  
When they got to school the parking lot was full of buses of many different colors. Each had a flag with a schools name on it. Even though this was only Bit's second day at school, and the first time he was on time, Bit knew this was not normal.  
"Hey guys, What is this all about?" Bit asked as Rai and Kouri walked off and talked to people they seemed to know.  
"It is the High School Martial Arts tournament. We won most of the events last year so the tournament will be hosted here this year. There are two parts. Hand to hand and weapons. You can have teams for both events. Last year we won both hand to hand and weapon team matches. We won the hand to hand in the single tournament. But no one from our school entered the Singles weapons fight." Katelyn explained.  
"Well who are the champions? Do you guys know them." Bit asked anxiously.  
"Well the team hand to hand champions are Brad, Ben and Kase. Kase also won the solo hand to hand. The team weapons champions were Rai, Kouri and Kase. I think Kase likes fighting way to much." Ai said.  
"So you are telling me our school is basically the god of Martial arts?" Bit said as Kouri walked back up to the group.  
"Yeah basically. Last year we owned everyone. But now they have been undergoing more serious training. They have even been recruiting people. They are really out to get us this year. Too bad they still suck." Kouri laughed.  
"Did you ever think you might be underestimating some of them a little bit?" Bit asked.  
"Well they are facing me. How could they even hope to win?" Kouri laughed again.  
"Don't try to talk Kouri out of anything. According to him he is the best. Him and Kase. Because he knows in certain areas he cannot beat Kase." Katelyn said.  
"I just think he is an egotistical stubborn goat." Ai said.  
"Come on guys. Is it my fault I am the best!" Kouri boasted.  
"Well good luck." Bit said.  
"Don't tell me that. Save it for my opponents." Kouri said as Rai walked back up to the group.  
"Is he being arrogant again?" Rai asked.  
"Yep." Ai and Katelyn answered in unison.  
"Well Kouri you might want to stop. The Tatsuya School has gotten better. They said they would meet us in the championship. But they boast that they will beat us." Rai said.  
"Poor Rai sounds a little worried." Kouri said as he reached up and started to pinch Rai's cheeks in a grandfatherly way. Until Rai smacked him onto the concrete.  
"You idiot. They copied all of our styles and are planning to fight fire with fire. They even have someone that learned Tai Chi from the same master as Kase. They basically made an exact duplicate of Kase! Look over there one second!" Rai said as she pointed off towards one of the buses.  
At one of the buses was someone who looked a lot like Kase. He was built and about the same height. He even had the long silver hair. He was going through a few forms and stances that everyone took to be Tai Chi. There were almost no differences between them.  
"Are you sure that that is not Kase!?" Kouri asked.  
"Yeah I am sure. One Kase would never be at school this early. And that guy has tattoos on his arms but they are slightly different from the ones Kase wears."  
"Kase has tattoos?" Bit asked. Bit had not seen them the other day.  
"Yeah he just usually wears long sleeves. Unless he is in a serious fight he will shed the long sleeve shirt and he wears a muscle shirt underneath. Kase has an Eagle with a Harley Davidson banner on his left arm. And on his right arm he has a Timber Wolf fighting a White Tiger. He claims to have a tattoo on his back but I have never seen it. That guy over there has a panther fighting a lion and on the other arm he has a hawk. I think they went overboard by making him almost exactly the same as Kase. I am worried that this guy might beat Kase though." Rai said with a worried look on her face.  
"There is no way that guy will beat Kase. But who knows, Kase may not even make it to the tournament this year." Kouri said.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Katelyn said.  
"Well you all know I am pretty close to he guy. When we first met all we did was spar. I learned a lot and I know how he fights. I know all his moves, stances, forms and attacks. So I made up a fighting style to compete against Tai Chi. I blended so many martial Arts together and I think I can fight him now." Kouri said. "So I am going to enter the tournament to try and become our school champion."  
"Won't Kase be mad if you beat him? Even before the tournament? I would be pissed if I got beat in the preliminaries." Bit said.  
"Well I came up with a theory about Kase." Kouri said.  
"Oh yeah! This ought to be great!" Rai said sarcastically.  
"No listen. I think I might have hit something here. He joins all the sports and martial arts teams so that he can compete with other people. But he blows everyone out of the water. I think that is how he takes his frustration out. And I think he is looking for someone to beat him. Or to be an equal to him. And I think he would e proud if I beat him because he helped teach me a lot. So maybe he can get rid of a lot of emotions by finding an equal. And I plan to beat him today. You will see." Kouri finished sincerely.  
"Well it is a worthy goal but it will not happen. Neither you or Kase will make it past us this year." Someone said from behind the group. They all turned to see Harry and two of his goons. "But is was a heartwarming speech. It touched me deep down." Harry said rubbing his chest.  
"Harry what the fuck do you want today?" Rai asked.  
"Well I was actually out scouting for some cheerleaders. I think you and Katelyn would be a good choice. So how about it."  
"If I cheer for anyone I cheer for Ben. Fuck off you Dickheads!" Katelyn screamed. "Look you made me cuss. Stupid bastards!"  
"Well if you will not come willingly I will take you by force. Myles, Tyler, get Katelyn and Rai. I was looking for Leena but these two will do." Harry said. Harry's two goons ran at the two girls but one was met by Rai's fist. The other got to Katelyn and grabbed her. But he fell hard to the concrete. He got up to see that his attacker was Kouri.  
While Harry's two goons were occupied Bit took his chance. He ran as fast as he cold towards Harry. Then he jumped up and kicked the unexpecting Harry in the chest. Harry's smile was wiped off his face immediately. Bit's attack was strong and sent them both to the ground. Harry recovered fast and pounced on top of Bit and punched him in the face. He drew his right arm back slowly for the next punch but Bit turned the tables. He flipped Harry onto his back and started to punch him as hard and fast as he could.  
But then from behind Bit was snatched up into the air. He noticed that two men were holding him. He looked around and noticed some more of Harry's goons had come to the rescue. Three guys were holding Kouri and there was one guy to every girl.  
"Look boss," The goon that was holding Katelyn said. "You can do whatever you want with them now. Watch this." He said as he dipped Katelyn down into a dramatic kiss that she tried to struggle free from. The big guy pulled away from the kiss and just looked at Katelyn. "What's wrong pretty? Oh, you don't like me. Hey Tyler why don't you try?" He yelled over to the guy holding Rai.  
"Alright Rai. I will make your dreams come true." He said as he dipped Rai down for a kiss. But to his surprise Rai sunk her teeth into his lip. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Your dirty bitch!" He yelled and started to squeeze Rai harder and she started to scream.  
"Harry stop this you prick!" Bit yelled. Harry had finally gotten to his feet and was facing Bit.  
"Everyone keep a good hold on all these welps. And their wenches too. I will decide what to do with them after I deal with Mr. Cloud over here. And you Kouri, you will be hurt to bad to be in the tournament." Harry said and he started to punch Bit in the stomach. But all Bit could do was laugh.  
"You punch like my sister would have if I had one. You are a pussy." Bit laughed.  
"Well we will see how funny you think this is." Harry said and he punched Bit as hard as he could in Bit's private region. Bit doubled over and was dead weight in the guy's arms. "One of you two come and help me." One of the guys holding Bit went down and stood by Harry while the other guy just held Bit tighter. Harry started to punch him in he stomach again while the other guy let off slow, but powerful, punches to his face. Bit could feel the pain spread across his body until he felt like he could no longer move.  
After a few minutes of that torture they dropped him onto the ground and were moving towards Kouri. But Bit looked out to the street and a car was coming very fast towards them. It was a streak of red and a blast of Heavy Metal Music. Everyone's attention was now on the car. For Bit's friends a look of joy crossed their Face. But for the Champs it was a look of fear. Most of them dropped whom they were holding and ran. But Kouri and Rai each tripped one. And three cocky ones stayed behind to fight the new arrivals.  
"The cars brake screeched and out came Brad, Ben and Kase. With Rai and Kouri's help it was now a five on five match. One of the Champs managed to get away but the rest were pummeled into the ground. In a matter of seconds everyone was ok and there were four Champs on the ground moaning in pain. Everyone was fine, except for Bit. Another woman got out of the car and walked up to Bit. Bit looked at her and he was a looker. Nice long, curly dirty blonde hair. And the body was filled out to. Nice front and back. Despite the pain Bit could only wonder if she was single.  
"Damn they got you good. Kase come here. I think he will need help getting to the nurse." She yelled and Kase and the rest ran over.  
"What happened kid? Are you ok? Do you need help to get to the nurse's office?" Kase asked. "Oh wait. Bit this is my girlfriend Julia. Julia this is Bit. He is a new kid." Damn, she is not single, Bit thought.  
"First of all, slow the hell down with the questions. And would you need help to the nurse if you got kicked in your nuts and did not know where the nurse's office was? Bit asked.  
"Well do you need us to help you walk then?" Brad asked.  
"Yep." Bit replied. Brad and Kase helped Bit up and put his arm around his shoulders.  
"Kouri what happened?" Kase asked.  
"Well we had a little run in with the Champs. They are going to enter the tournament this year. I think they were trying to take us out so that we could not compete. I think they were going to come after you next." Kouri finished.  
"I would love the day when they got enough guts to jump me. So guys, what word do we have on the tournament?" Kase asked.  
"Well the Tatsuya tournament looks like our biggest threat. They improved their team and they breed someone to fight you in the hand to hand. He looks like your freaking twin. And he learned Tai Chi from he same master as you. And for the team matches there is a new rule. You can have up to three more people than your opponent can.  
"So we will be outnumbered all day then. Sounds like fun." Kase said as a grin split his face in two.  
"But Kase, you have a new challenger today. You might get beat in the preliminaries." Katelyn said. Kouri tried to shy his face away from Kase so he could not make eye contact. Everyone was silent for a moment until Kase spoke.  
"Kouri, I would be honored to fight you today. But you better make it worthwhile or it will be the worst day of your life. I will not go easy on you. And if you do beat me I will be proud of you. And I will support you all the way. But if you beat me and do not win the championship I will kick your ass. Understood?" Kase asked looking down at Kouri.  
"No prob. I will meet you in the ring later then." Kouri said as he extended his hand. Kase reached out and grabbed Kouri's hand for a friendly handshake.  
"Well I think the prelims will be the best matches of the day." Kase replied. The had finally reached the nurse and handed Bit off to her telling her that another school had jumped him. Everyone left and Kase stayed behind for a moment.  
"Today we only have two periods and then the tournament starts. Do you want to come down to watch?" Kase asked.  
"Hell yeah. I want to see you guys in action." Bit said as enthusiastically as he could.  
"Well then I will send a few people to pick you up in like an hour. That way you can get some good seats." Kase said.  
"Well I will see you guys then." Bit said.  
"Oh and Bit."  
"Yeah Kase."  
"I saw the way you looked at Julia today. Try to keep that to a minimum." Kase said.  
"Alright. I will do that." Bit said as they both laughed a little.  
"Well Take care kid." Kase waved as he left.  
"Don't worry she will give me some medicine and I will be out until someone comes for me." Bit said as Kase walked out of sight. And sure enough as he turned around the nurse had some medicine for him. He took it and drifted off into a dream filled street.  
  
"Yeah boss I know where they will be after school. The High School Martial Arts tournament is being held at Twilight High School. Yeah I'm sure they will be here. I made sure of that this morning. Yep. Positive. Remember you get all of them except Leena Tauros. She is mine. Ok. I will make sure she will fight for you as well. So after today you will be unstoppable. I look forward to working with you. Yep. All right. Bye boss." Harry said. He put his phone in his pocket and walked out of the abandoned restroom that he had some of his men watch.  
"Well boys, our dreams can all come true today. So what do you say we go watch everything happen?" Harry said and the group burst into quite laughs. Today was going to be the day of their dreams. That guy Bit will be out of the way and Leena will be mine once and for all. Those punks won't even see it coming. Today will be the best day of my life. Harry thought as he laughed silently to himself.  
  
Bit had no clue what time it was but the nurse was shaking him awake. While Bit was asleep he had dreamed of the weirdest things. That medicine might have been to strong, Bit thought. He looked around the room and saw four people standing there looking at him. It was Jess, Katelyn, Leena and Jade.  
"Damn man they kicked the shit out of you." Jess said as she laughed a little but then Katelyn smacked her arm.  
"He was triple teamed. He had no chance. Stop messing with him. Are you ok?" Leena asked as she reached out and brushed his cheek. What a heavenly touch, Bit thought.  
"Yeah I feel a little better now. Thanks for asking Leena." Bit said as he smiled up to Leena. Bit did not know why but it really warmed his heart when she smiled back at him. But laughing in the background ruined his perfect moment.  
"Well, well, well. Is Leena going for the new guy? Jade said snickering.  
"I think so Jade. What do you think Katelyn?" Jess asked.  
"What are you talking about? I am ashamed that you ask me such a question. Jeez, I thought anyone could see the sparks coming from those two." Katelyn laughed. Both Bit and Leena blushed but Leena looked a little angry.  
"Me go for the new kid? Never, how dare you all think that. I am ashamed to call you friends." Leena looked a Bit one more time and an unreadable look crossed her face. Maybe I was wrong. She was just faking the whole time. Maybe I should just stop looking at all the girls, Bit thought.  
"Well come one Bit. We found some good seats. And everyone is waiting for us. The preliminaries probably already started." Jade said.  
"Yeah come on. Let's go guys." Jess said. Bit got up off his bed and thanked the nurse. Then they practically ran the rest of the way.  
"Where is this tournament at anyway?" Bit asked. "And how good are the seats?"  
"Well it is being held out in the stadium where all the other sports are played. And since we were the champions last year Kouri and everyone reserved us the best seats. We are right up front so that we can see everything. We are directly across from the judges. And we get to sit by the special guest!" Katelyn said excited.  
"Who is the special guest?" Bit asked.  
"Grand Master Chung!" Jess squealed.  
"And who s this guy?" Bit asked.  
"You know that guy that is exactly like Kase. Well word got out about the possibility of the match so they brought in Grand Master Chung. He taught Kase and that guy from Tatsuya High. He is going to be the referee for that match. And I think that he is rooting for Kase." Jade said. "Now hurry up you slow poke. We are already missing some of the preliminaries!" She said. And from then on it was a flat out sprint to get to the stadium.  
By the time they got there they had missed a lot. For the solo weapons Leon was representing their school. For the team tournament with weapons it was the team of Rai, Kouri and Kase. For the hand to hand team competition it would be Brad, Ben, Kouri and Kase.  
"So they took Kouri in as well. I doubt they can be beaten now. Even with that new rule." Jess said as they sat down with the rest of that group. Waiting for them there was Jamie, Ai, Julia, Naomi, Brad, Ben and a few other people that had been mentioned once or twice. Bit remembered them to be Kyle, Richard and Geoff from their band.  
"Hey guys." Bit said as he took his seat in-between Katelyn and Leena.  
"Hey." Richard replied. Geoff had huge headphones and was listening to a band called Mudvayne. Kyle had on headphones as well and he was blasting some Puddle of Mudd.  
"Richard is a little shy. And the other two cannot hear you right now. But look what we made it just in time for. Kase versus Kouri." Katelyn said and they all turned to watch the long awaited match. Everyone glued his or her eyes to the ring for the match that was about to begin. The referee walked up and talked to both of them real quick and then went and talked to the judge.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. You are here now to witness the preliminary match for Twilight High. The match is for the Solo Hand to Hand competition. The defending champion, Kaseijin Hoshikuro, will be facing off against the challenger, Kouri Noyami. Kaseijin uses a well-mastered form of Tai Chi, and Kouri uses a style made up by mixing street styles and various Martial Arts. The winner of this match will be promoted to the tournament as Champion of Twilight High School."  
"So he plans to use a blend of techniques. A very smart child that Kouri. Not one style alone can beat Tai Chi. He might actually be able to do it." Said an old man dressed in black robes sitting next to Leena.  
"Well Grand Master Chung, Kouri is the underdog for more than on reason. Kaseijin is Faster, Stronger and has had more time to perfect his Tai Chi. Kouri just came up with this style. How could he possibly win?" Leena asked.  
"Well you see Tai Chi is a dance. You have to know your opponent's style and when he will make his move. It will be difficult for Kase to complete his dance with attacks if he does not know what is coming at him. Kouri may be the underdog but right now he has the upperhand. And Kase knows it. This will be a god match. Watch closely because one of theses two boys will be the champion." Grand Master Chung said.  
"Well what about that other bot you taught?" Bit asked.  
"Young Mr. Taiko? He does not have enough discipline to beat Kase. And If Kouri can beat Kase Taiko will be destroyed. Taiko craves power and he wants it fast. He is undisciplined and impatient. Kase knows this as well. I trained them both at the same time. Taiko always tried to beat Kase but never could. So he started to copy Kase at everything he did. He tried to make himself a clone of Kase. But he couldn't. He will stand no chance against either of these two. Now let's just watch these two."  
An announcer had taken a seat by the judge and started to talk.  
"Can anyone else feel the tension in here. Two friends that teamed with each other for both the team events now fighting against each other. And Kouri got some techniques from Kase. I guess you could say this is Master versus pupil. Well here it goes. The judge is up on the platform. Who will be the victor!?" The announcer said.  
  
"Well it all comes down to this Kouri. Are you ready?" Kase asked.  
"You bet. There is no way you are going to get off easy." Kouri replied.  
"Well at least I know you will be a better challenge then the Chumps." Kase said and him and Kouri shared a laugh.  
"Yeah we kicked their ass. I wonder how the nurse is going to feel about that when she gets them all up there."  
"Yeah and Leon Kicked the Shit out of Harry. I almost feel sorry for him." Kase said.  
"And then in the team weapons I think I broke someone's knees with my staff. Oh well, their loss." Kouri said.  
"Well get serious. Here comes the ref." Kase said and they both looked to the ref. The ref walked up and stood in-between Kouri and Kase.  
"You both know the rules this year, correct." Th ref asked looking back and forth between the two.  
"Rules!? What rules?" Kase asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Yeah I didn't hear about any stinkin rules." Kouri said half laughing.  
"Very funny Mr. Hoshikuro and you too Mr. Noyami. The rules are: no weapons. And ring outs are a disqualification. There is a three-minute time limit. As long as it is some kind of Martial Arts, or it at least looks cool, I will let it slide. This is not wrestling or a bar room brawl. So let's keep everything fair. Now shake hands." Kouri and Kase extended their hands towards each other and wished each other good luck.  
"Fighters take your stances." Th ref called out. Kase sat down on the ground Indian style with his arms out in front of him. Kouri dropped into a low stance with his right leg extended far in front of him. On hand was close and one was far away.  
"You think you ca take me sitting down?" Kouri asked.  
"You are good and I want to win. I am going to start out strong." Kase replied.  
"Well you won't beat me like that." Kouri boasted.  
"I would like to see you stop me." Kase said as he closed his eyes and let his smile light up his face.  
"Fighters are you ready?" The ref asked. Kouri gave him a nod but Kase had to shed his shirt. Even the undershirt so that he was bare chested. He walked to the side of the ring and threw his shirts off to the side. Muscles rippled as he moved. And without a shirt he revealed to the crowd the tattoo that no one had seen. On his back was a scene of a forest. An eagle flew overhead the forest the wolf and tiger from his right arm fought on the ground. But the forest was on fire. It seemed each animal had a little bit of fire on them somewhere. Kouri caught a quick glimpse and stared in awe.  
"I bet hat hurt a lot.  
"Yep."  
"Does it have any kind of meaning?" Kouri asked.  
"Yep."  
"What would that be?" Kouri asked.  
"I will tell you one day but today is not the day. Today we shall fight. I am ready now." Kase said as he sat back down and went back into the same stance.  
"When I say 'fight' the three minutes will start."  
"Well here goes nothing." Kouri said.  
"Fighters ready!" Kouri and Kase were now completely still and unmoving. Both thinking out what their first move would have to be.  
"Fighters take your stances!" The ref yelled but that was pointless because they were already in their stances.  
"Ready............Fight!" The ref yelled and he stepped out of he ring. For the first five seconds neither of them moved. But then Kouri rushed at Kase and sent a quick kick for his head. Kase blocked it effortlessly with his eyes closed.  
"If you want to his me you will have to be lighter on your feet." Kase said. Kouri pulled back his kick and kicked with his other leg, again aiming for his head. Kase caught this one also but had a counter ready. Kase launched up out of his stance still holding Kouri's leg. His right palm slammed into Kouri's ribs and Kase used the rest of his momentum to flip Kouri onto his Back.  
"Well now I am standing and my eyes are open. Stand up and fight me Kouri Noyami." Kase taunted. Kouri stood up and prepared his next attack. He couldn't believe Kase was toying with him. Anger swelled up in Kouri and blinded his thoughts. He rushed at Kase but instead of attacking first he let Kase throw the first fist. He dodged this and then stepped on his foot. Kouri elbowed Kase in the Face and then stepped off and kicked him n the stomach. Kouri's attack sent him flying to the edge of the ring.  
"Shit! I needed you to fall out of the ring." Kouri said as he let out a few more curses.  
"But that would be an easy win for you. Besides, I made you angry. So now you will be fighting your best. But now I am pissed off. You better hope I miss from now on." Kase said as he walked towards Kouri. Kouri rushed at him and sent an onslaught of attacks but Kase just danced around him. Then Kase went low for a trip and caught Kouri's legs. As Kouri was falling Kase's palm slammed into his ribs and sent him straight towards the ground. As Kouri was on the ground e was hit with another open palmed attack to the chest. Kase backed off and gave Kouri a chance to get up. When Kouri got up he ran and tried to jump kick Kase. But he danced around that too and then sent an open palm towards Kouri's face. It connected and sent Kouri back to the mat.  
Kouri got up once again to see Kase walking to him. Kouri ran and tried to punch him but Kase used the momentum of the punch as he grabbed Kouri's arm and flipped him over his back. As soon as Kouri hit the mat a fist slammed into his left thigh. Kase walked back a few steps as Kouri staggered to his feet. Kouri knew he would have to knock Kase out of the ring or knock him unconscious. And there was about thirty seconds left on the clock.  
Kouri charged once more and put all his power into a right-footed kick. But Kase ducked under that and then he hammered another one into his left thigh. Kouri started to fall but Kase hit him in his back and then twice in his right thigh.  
"Time! And the winner is Kaseijin Hoshikuro!" From the stands there was a mix of cheering, booing and indifference. Kouri still lay on the ground. He was not hurt too much. Except for his face and ribs. Kase walked over and helped his friend up.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah. But you did a number on my face. And my ribs for that matter. But why did you hit me in the legs.  
"There are pressure points in the thigh. For up to an hour it will be extremely painful to walk. But after that you will be fine. I wanted to slow you down but not too much that you would be of no use later when we are on the same team."  
"Well I guess I should thank you then. It is strange though. I knew I wasn't going full force. And I knew you weren't either. But I think at that level of performance we could beat anyone else in this tournament." Kouri said.  
"I think you are right. Now that was the only match that I could have lost. Now it is time to go and own all these people. What say you Kouri Noyami?"  
"I say give my legs an hour or two and I will be ready to even take on the Backdraft group." Kouri said smiling.  
"Well for now we can just go sit with the others. We have a while before we have to fight."  
"Sounds like a plan. Man, I am going to hear it from some of them." Kouri joked and they both walked out of the ring towards their companions.  
  
"So Grand Master Chung, since Kase won you think he is going to win the tournament?" Leena asked.  
"No. I know he will win Ms. Tauros."  
"How can you be certain?" Leena asked.  
"Well I will make you a deal. If he does not win I will pay you $500. Do we have a deal then?" Grand Master Chung asked.  
"Heck yeah we have a deal. You better hope you are right."  
"Um, Ms. Tauros. What do I get when he wins?" Grand Master Chung asked.  
"Um, let's see. How about I help you at your dojo for a week?" Leena said.  
"Ok. That sounds fair." He said.  
"You better watch out Leena. Kase lives to fight." Rai said as she joined the group. "I hope Grand Master Chung has you doing hard work when you are at the dojo."  
"Well we will have to wait and see how things happen." Leena said.  
"Even though you know Kase is going to win. Sometimes you are really retarded." Jade said shaking her head. Kouri and Kase had just gotten back up to the group. Kase was once again fully clothed.  
"Jeez Kouri, Kase whooped you good." Jess said.  
"I told you this was suicide." Katelyn said.  
"Taking in all the facts and statistics it should have been obvious to you that you would lose." Ai said.  
"You were completely over matched." Jamie said.  
"Hey guys leave him alone! He has more heart than most of you would. Would any of you have fought Kase?" Leon asked as he walked back up to the group. There was a silence filled with a few murmurs.  
"I didn't think any of you would. Kase would have destroyed you all too." Brad said.  
"Well I might be able to take him. Not in Martial Arts, maybe wrestling or street fighting." Ben said smiling.  
"Maybe Ben. We will have to find out some day." Kase said. He walked over to Julia and gave her a hug and was about to kiss her when he heard people behind him.  
"Just come on and kiss the girl. Lalalala." Kouri sang. A few more people joined in and sang the song from little mermaid with Kouri. Finally Kase just got tired of them and stooped down a little and led Julia with a long kiss. When they finally broke apart from each other more comments filled the air.  
"Jeez, you think you took long enough. We do have plans for today." Brad said.  
"Woah look at him go. Hey Julia when you are done send him over to my place." Katelyn teased.  
"All right, all right. You all can shut up now." Kase said and everyone started to laugh. And Kase caught a glimpse of the special guest. "Grand Master Chung. I did not know you two were coming today." Kase said as he put his hands together and bowed to his Master.  
"Well two of my students will face each other today. How could I afford to miss that." He said.  
"Yes, I did hear that my old friend Mr. Taiko would be here today. That was another reason I could not let Kouri win. Taiko and I have a score to settle. And I plan to show him who is better once and for all." Kase said.  
"Just make sure you stay calm. In your match with Kouri you lost you calm and were fighting wildly. If you are completely calm and in control of yourself you should never have to open your eyes to fight. Remember about your peace of mind also. Stay calm and you win," Grand Master Chung Finished.  
"Please excuse this announcement." The announcer for the tournament called. The tournaments have been drawn out and the order of fights are ready. The tournament shall resume in two to three hours. Fighters go and prepare yourselves." All the different schools merged back into their groups and boarded their buses. The buses all pulled out leaving the school parking lot looking normal once again.  
"Look at this. This is just great. Everyone else gets to leave while we are stuck here." Jade exclaimed.  
"Well what are you supposed to be doing right now?" Grand Master Chung asked.  
"Well we have lunch and then we have to finish out the rest of the day." Rai said.  
"Well if you young kids don't rat me out I can take you all out to eat somewhere. But if you can pay for yourself you need to pay. But I will pay for at least Kouri and Kase." Grand Master Chung said. Jade walked up to The Grand Master and put an arm around his shoulder.  
"Well Mr. Grand Master guy. I come from a poor family, and I won't eat a lot. I have a few bucks but I was wondering if you could help with the rest.  
"Stop the act Jade. We all know that you have a real rich Father. Go get money from him!" Ai yelled.  
"Here. I got an idea. Everyone in the tournament I will pay for. The rest of you have to come up with your own money. Now I will drive with Kase. I will meet you all there."  
"Wait how will Rai, Ai, Katelyn and me get to where we are going?" Bit asked.  
"Well Rai, call your mom and ask your dad to drive the other car." Katelyn said.  
"If you have another car why do we have to walk!" Bit exclaimed.  
"He is very sleepy. Give me a sec. Let me cal real quick." Rai walked off and called her house and was back in less than a minute. " Alright we all have rides. Kase since you are the victor of the day it should be your choice of the restaurant." Rai said.  
"Hey! What about the runner up!?" Kouri said a little outraged. "I did good too." He said and everyone just laughed as they loaded into the cars.  
"I am going to go to a pizza buffet. Just follow me everyone. Rai, when your mom gets here give me a call and I will tell you where we are. I think I might go to the new mall downtown. See you there." Kase said.  
"Great. Now we have to wait for a ride while they go and steal all my food!" Jade said.  
"Jade, shut up!" The remaining people shouted in unison.  
"Mean people." Jade said as she watched Rai's parents pull into the parking lot. They all piled in and headed to the new mall.  
  
A/N: Well the next chapter there will be a lot of action. Hope you like it. Just keep reading and reviewing. Please no flamers. Especially from you Kouri. Just to let you know most of the characters are based on some of my friends. Some people have been changed though and are just original characters. Kaseijin Hoshikuro is now an original character because of what I did to his past. Well talk to you all later.  
Kaze Holimion 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To let you all know.... Unless I get reviews I might take this story off of And I really don't want to but if no one is reading them then I might have to. But enjoy this long chapter. MWUHAHAHA! Well I have to go now. Catch you all on the flip side.  
  
Chapter 5: Disaster Strikes  
  
Everyone had arrived back a little early from their lunch. Kyle and Richard had talked their grandmother into letting them watch the tournament and were waiting for everyone else when they got there. Grand Master Chung did not know what he had gotten himself into by paying for both Kouri and Kase. He had to empty out his pocket, that was for sure. And Jade was still mad that money had to come out of her own wallet. But other than that everyone enjoyed their lunch and were now getting ready for the tournament.  
"Well you guys should go get your seats before the Chumps try to steal them." Kase said.  
"The chumps are messing with us again?" Kyle asked.  
"Yep." Kouri responded. "Oh yeah, Kyle, Richard, this is Bit. A new person in our ranks." Neither of the twins said anything. They just waved and Bit waved back.  
"Why, where are you guys going?" Jess asked.  
"Well we figured all of us that are in the tournament should go and practice a little before the tournament." Rai said.  
"Plus we got to break this guy in a little more. I don't think Kase did a good enough job." Brad said ruffling Kouri's hair.  
"Man get the fuck off me. I bet I could kick your ass!" Kouri exclaimed. Everyone just laughed, as Kouri became more outraged.  
"Yeah and I was a little rusty today in the prelims. That is not good. I should go put in some hard practice." Rai said.  
"Hell yeah you should! You sucked today!" Kouri shouted and then Jade hit him in the back of the head.  
"Man you didn't do to good yourself Kouri. You were rusty with your staff and got your ass kicked by Kase." Jess said. "Yes, Kouri you did not perform really well today at all. You lost your calm and let others manipulate your feelings. That was your first step to losing. You are lucky that in the team events your opponents sucked and you had experienced partners." Grand Master Chung said.  
"What the hell is this! Pick on Kouri day, Jesus Christ!" Kouri screamed and Jade hit him again. After that Kouri just decided to keep quiet. Everyone went and sat down in their front row seat as the people who would be competing went off to practice.  
"So Grand Master Chung, how do you think the tournament will go this year?" Leena asked.  
"What now child, do you want to place another losing bet?" He asked.  
"No, and I will not lose. I just wanted to know what you thought." Leena stated.  
"I think the tournament will be held here again. And you will be doing real hard work in my dojo. You should start preparing yourself." He said.  
"Leena, just face it. You made a bet that is going to lose." Katelyn said.  
"Maybe not. We will all have to wait and see now won't we?" Leena asked.  
"Yeah, wait and see what Grand Master Chung has for you to do." Bit said and everyone but Leena laughed. Leena decided she would not argue anymore with anyone. So for the rest of the time she just sat in silence while everyone around her talked about the tournament.  
  
"This day will be the first step to complete domination!" A man yelled and below him many men and women dressed in black shouted their agreement and excitement. "I have a source that tells me how we can be rid of Josh Cloud's experiments and his followers forever. We will be rid of Dr. Tauros as well. No one will be able to stand against us!" The man yelled and shouts from his followers answered again. "We will also acquire good zoids and new and skilled pilots. Along with our new things we will receive the most advanced and fearsome zoid ever created by Josh Cloud. The Liger 0." With that hushed murmurs swam through the crowd below. Murmurs of excitement and even some of fear.  
"How do you know we can defeat these pilots if they have the Liger 0. And even the other zoids Josh Cloud and Dr. Tauros created?" A man called up to his boss.  
"A question that is well warranted. One reason is that we know they will be preoccupied. The other reason is that they are all still in High School." He announced. Once again murmurs filled the crowd.  
"Then aren't these the same kids that beat the Core team?" Someone else asked.  
"Yes they are. But we will be outnumbering them by more than five to one. And they will not have their zoids. There will be two attacks. One attack is to the Tauros House where most of the zoids are held. There will be an attack with zoids as well as foot soldiers with guns on the house. The other attack will be at the high school. There will be no zoids involved in the attack. Everyone in that attack will be issued a Machine Gun. You will be given names and descriptions of those we need to capture. If they fight back make sure you kill them. And in case they have someone at the Tauros house we have someone here to talk to you about how they fight. I present to you General Rissa." The man said as he started to clap and back away from the podium from where he stood. Rissa walked up and waited for the clapping to die down before they she talked.  
"I have fought theses kids a number of times. They are kids and have a high companionship for each other and they leave no one behind. It is important that every one of them is dealt with. If not, there will be repercussions. Now here is a description of their zoids and how they fight. The first kid is Kouri Noyami with his Wing Liger. One of Josh Clouds designs. Of course Tauros helped make it. This Kouri Noyami also had a little influence on it too. It is a fierce fighter and he usually...................." Rissa went on describing them all one by one and the audience listened intently.  
  
Kase and the others from Twilight High listened as the announcer spoke in the background.  
"Alright guys. We all made it to the championship round. But so did everyone from Tatsuya High. We have to win all these matches. Or at least most of them. That way we can keep our championship title." Kase said as he looked around the room. Leon, Rai, Brad, Ben and Kouri were looking back at him. "Leon your match should be easy enough." "No need to tell me that. My opponent is not very smart. Just lucky." Leon said. "Well make sure he does not get lucky again. Brad, Ben and Kouri. In our match they will target either Kouri or myself. Just make sure you two can come from behind and catch them by surprise when they do that. All right? And they will have two extra people. They can be dealt with easily enough. Understand?" Kase asked. "Sounds a little dishonorable but I can do it." Brad said. "I just want to hit something. And hit them hard. But the from behind them. That is just nasty. I think I will come from the side." Ben said with a smirk on his face. Rai gave him a look telling him he needed his mind to climb out of the gutter. "Kouri and Rai. You two and myself will have the hardest match. I do not know whom they will go for. And they mimicked our style. But it will be two to one. We will have to be fast and agile. It will be close but we can do it. Each of us will have to take the two people that will have the same skill as us. If that is possible." "No worries. They got nothing on me." Kouri boasted. "I have practiced and I am in control of myself now. No one can beat me at what I do best." Rai said and Kouri started to laugh a little but then Rai kicked him in the shin. "Alright good. You all know what you are supposed to do. Let's go." Kase said as he got up and walked to the door. "What about you and your new twin?" Leon asked.  
"You mean Taiko? I have a plan for him. You just concentrate on what you have to do. And I will be able to do what I have to do." Kase said. " Looks like the announcer is calling us anyway. We better get out there. Looks like you are up first Leon." Kase said and they all walked out of the room and walked back towards the stadium where many fights were going to be held. More fights than any of them would know.  
  
Everyone watched as Leon blew his opponent away in the tournament. The team hand to hand fighting team of Brad, Ben, Kouri and Kase also dominated their opponents. In the war between Twilight High and Tatsuya high, Twilight was winning all the battles. Now there were only two fights left. And two trophies to be handed to the champions. And next up were Rai, Kouri and Kase.  
"Now the match you have all been waiting for. One school out to defend their title. The other, on a quest for revenge. Who will win is anybody's guess. The challengers, Tatsuya High, have picked their best fighters and are sending them in to face Twilight's elite. From Tatsuya we have Taiko Remara, Josh Veragat, Kyle Richardson, Akai Okami and Vincent Moroki. The styles used by this team are Kendo, Gumbo, Bo and original styles. Weapons used are Staff, Katana, Broadsword, and Nunchucks." The announcer said as the Tatsuya team walked into the ring.  
"And from Twilight High we have the reigning champions. The team of three consists of Rai Kinoshin, Kouri Noyami and Kaseijin Hoshikuro. The styles used are Kendo, Bo and a unique style that combines Kendo, Gumbo and a few other sword styles. The weapons used are Quarterstaff, Katana and a broadsword." He announced as the three walked into the ring with their opponents. The tension was easily felt in the silence as the two teams stared at each other. The silence was not broken until Kouri spoke.  
"Man these guys all look like little prissy bitches! I want to take at least the one with the staff." He said.  
"And I will take the one with the Katana." Rai said.  
"And I got the broadsword. Besides, I think Taiko would be mad if I did not face him." Kaseijin said smirking. "But that still leaves the nunchucks and another Katana. Taiko will probably focus on me a lot. So Kouri, it will be real easy so take out the nunchucks first. Rai, you are stuck with both Katanas."  
"I am afraid we may not win this one guys." Rai stated simply as she looked over her opponents.  
"Have faith you heathen!" Kouri yelled.  
"Easy for you to say! Only one of them can get into striking distance of you!" Rai shouted back.  
"Guys stop fighting. We will need to be focused." Kaseijin said.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like you guys are getting a little frustrated. Or maybe even scared." Taiko said taunting them. "Alright guys. You heard whom they want to fight. Give it to them hard. I will take care of Kase." He said as the announcer put his mike back up to his mouth.  
"Looks like the tension is already getting to them folks. Let's get this started. Fighters, take your stances." He said as Twilight High assumed their formation. Kouri dropped low to one knee holding his staff horizontally as the other two filed in behind him. Rai with her sword at her side. And Kase with his massive broadsword sitting on his shoulder. Tatsuya just lowered their weapons and readied for a charge.  
"Fighters ready!" None of the fighters moved from the tension.  
"Match start!" The announcer yelled. Still no one moved. Then a fighter from Tatsuya rushed at Kouri.  
"No Josh! You idiot we attack as a team!" Taiko yelled. But it was too late. The man with the nunchucks rushed in and was met by a deadly attack. As soon as he lifted his nunchucks Kouri's staff spun with so much speed, power and allusiveness, that there was no stopping it. His staff slammed into his chin and sent him into the air. As he was in the air Rai jabbed at him twice and then Kase landed a blow in his ribs that sent him out of the ring.  
"One down." Rai said.  
"Four dumb bastards to go." Kase said.  
"So what do you think of our chances now Rai?" Kouri asked.  
"Well they do seem a little better." She said laughing. "Get back in formation. There is no way they can break it." The three went back into formation as the other team stared angrily at them.  
"That would be an unwise decision. Well guys, Josh is gone but we can still do this. Kyle, Akai, go for the girl. Vincent, take the bitch with the staff. And I will take care of Kase. Ready go!" Taiko yelled and they commenced their attack. The two Katana wielders flanked to the left and ran in procession of each other. Staff twirling the other came at Kouri. Kouri branched off to fight his opponent and Rai ran to the right to engage her opponents. In the middle of the ring was a clear spot for the battle between Kase and Taiko. The staves twirled and met each other faster than most people could see. Rai was in a deathmactch. If she blocked one she left herself open for a major hit by the other. Her speed was incredible as she fended off the two attackers. She was starting to slow down but still managed to keep the attackers at bay.  
"One of you two hurry up and win. I cannot take these two much longer!" Rai yelled.  
"I'm working on it damnit!" Kouri yelled back.  
"I will hurry as soon as this moron decides to attack me." Kase said directed at Taiko.  
"Why don't you attack first. It should be easy for you if you are so good." Taiko taunted.  
"That would make this all unenjoyable. If you attack first I will stay on the defensive until I am bored of you." Kase said.  
"Your little mind games will no work on me Kase. I was taught the same as you. So I know how to keep myself under control."  
"It looks like you are getting a little mad." Kase said laughing.  
"I am doing no such thing!" Taiko yelled.  
"Sure could have fooled me." Kase said amused.  
"That's it! You want me, you got me." Taiko said as he rushed at Kase.  
"Such anger. Why must you be so angry and impatient." Kase said. Taiko ran at Kase full speed. Sword low and dragging on the ground. About half way to Taiko he realized the plan. But it was too late.  
"Rai! Watch out!" Kase yelled as he started to run towards Rai. But it was too late. Three men were on Rai and she took heavy damage fast. Her last attack was a desperate one. She ducked low and avoided three potentially painful attacks. She came back up fast and furious swinging her sword at full might. She caught one of the men with the Katanas in the chin and knocked him unconscious. But as a repercussion Taiko hit her hard.  
"Sorry guys, I am out of here." Rai said falling out of the ring. Kaseijin got there just in time to catch the other Katana wielder. He managed to avoid most of the blow but still took a hard hit to the leg. His right leg was all but immobilized by Kase's attack.  
"Akai, go help Vincent and we can still win this thing!" Taiko yelled and Akai limped over to his comrade as fast as he could. Kouri was in the midst of battle with his opponent but was aware of his new stalker. Kouri used a low attack so that all his opponent could do would be to swing high with his next attack. Kouri predicted true and when he swung high Kouri ducked low. He spun around and hit his new assailant in the leg tripping him forward.  
It was now a case of friendly fire. His own ally slammed the man with the katana in the face. The Katana wielder fell to the ground and then Kouri hit him hard enough in the ribs to send him out of the ring. Now the ring was just two one on one matches. Vincent and Kouri, Taiko and Kase. Kouri was soon done with his opponent though.  
In a flash of speed and power Kouri spun the staff low tripping his opponent. On Vincent's way to the ground Kouri slammed into his sternum. Vincent dropped his weapon and Kouri kicked it out of the ring.  
"This is all on you Kase. I will stay in, in case you need help." Kouri said as he put the butt of his staff into the ground.  
"He will be finished too fast for you to help. And then I will deal with you." Taiko said.  
"Is that so? Then let me see what you have." Kase taunted and Taiko charged him. Taiko swung high and then followed up with a kick to the stomach. Kase blocked the swing and tripped Taiko when he attempted the kick.  
"You suck for learning from the same people I did." Kase stated. Taiko looked up enraged. He swung high as he was coming up and then went low to trip Kase. Kase fell to the ground as Taiko slammed into his knees. A second later Taiko jumped up into the air and tried to horse chop Kase. Kase brought his sword up just in time to block the attack. But Taiko had the advantage of momentum and Kase was struggling hard to try and counter what had already been started. He pushed back but Taiko pushed back harder. Kase finally forced him off and got back onto his feet. Kase jabbed quickly and connected with Taiko's stomach. But before he could react Kouri hit him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Kase looked up at Kouri and he just shrugged.  
"What?" Kouri asked acting like he did nothing wrong.  
"You took my match. I was going to finish him." Kase said.  
"Well it was going to long." Kouri said.  
"One more attack and I had him! I could have done it you moron!" Kase yelled.  
"Well you see I thought that if..." And that was all Kouri got out before he was hit in the thigh with Kase's giant sword. Kouri fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and Kase just let him lay there.  
"The winners are the Twilight team!" The announcer shouted and the crowd went crazy. It was a mix of emotions, there was cheering as well as a loud mix of booing. Leena and everyone else went up and starting congratulating Rai and Kase. But a few people looked a little unhappy with Kase.  
"Kase what did you do to Kouri?" Leena asked with a hint of anger.  
"He took my win." Kase stated simply like it should have been obvious.  
"Did you really have to hit him?" Ai asked.  
"Yes. And it should not of hurt him that bad. Only a pressure point to affect his walking a little."  
"That still did not make it right." Leena said.  
"But it sure was funny." Brad said.  
"Sure was." Ben agreed and laughed a little.  
"Kase you dumb Bastard! I will pay you back for this shit someday!" Kouri yelled as he was writhing on the ground.  
"Shut up guys. And stop picking on him." Leena said and her phone started to ring from her purse. "Hang on a second guys," She said as she answered her phone and walked away a little.  
"So what do you think of our school now? Different than your others?" Kase asked Bit who was just standing there minding his own business.  
"What? Oh, sorry. Zoned out for a minute. This school is a lot different from my others. It should be fun if I can stay in." Bit said.  
"Don't worry man. We will make sure you stay in. We need you here. And for those other problems we have now too." Brad said. Leena just walked back up to the group and was putting her phone away.  
"That was my Father. He wants the Blitz team to report to base. He has some info for us and wants us to see this Liger 0 in its glory."  
"Man that sucks! Now we cannot see Kase's match." Brad shouted.  
"Just go. You know how it will be anyway." Kase said.  
"But I wanted to be here to see it." Brad said in a whiney voice.  
"Well I will video tape it for you then." Leon said. "Just hurry. Don't make my father wait. He is very impatient."  
"Well Bit go out front with Brad and I will go get Jamie. I will be there in a few." Leena said.  
"Well I should probably go and see my uncle real quick. I need to make sure he is okay." Bit said a little worried.  
"Well I drove here today so I can just take you over real quick." Brad said.  
"Well then how will me and Jamie get home!?" Leena shouted.  
"I will drive you over and then come back." Leon said. "Now go hurry and find Jamie!" He said. "Well kid, we should probably hurry as well. Might as well take Kouri with us. Hey Kouri, can your sorry ass walk with a little help?" Brad asked. "Yeah... with some help." Kouri said trying to stand on his own but failing horribly.  
"Then let's go." Brad said as he and Bit took each of Kouri's arms in an attempt to help him to the car. They waved to everyone as they went and Kase yelled to them and told them to stay safe. When Bit saw Brad's car he assumed that Brad was very rich. Or had other ways of receiving his money. His car was only a little Honda. But it had so many improvements and upgrades it was unbelievable. Bit thought it might be a street racer. Brad had obviously seen Bit staring at it.  
"That's not all. Wait until you get in the inside." He said.  
"His car is the shit!" Kouri said.  
Bit walked over to the passenger side and stepped in. On the inside there was a lot of sound equipment. Whatever kind of music Brad listened to, he listened to it in style. On the dashboard there was a coffee maker and coffee was brewing.  
"Coffee?" Bit asked.  
"Man I love that stuff! I am not sure I could live without it." Brad said as he poured himself a mug and put it in the cup holder. "So what kind of music do you want to listen to?" Brad asked.  
"Well, punk rock if you have any." Bit suggested.  
"Well I have a burnt CD that is cool." Brad said pulling out a pile of CD's.  
"What bands are on it?" Bit asked.  
"New Found Glory, Yellowcard, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Flogging Molly and finally there is a little Blink 182 and Sum41." Brad said slipping the CD in. "Go ahead and skim through. I have to drive." Brad said as he started to pull out of the school parking lot. The first song was Seasons by Good Charlotte. And Bit liked that song.  
They were driving along and close to Bit's place and Bit was singing along with the song.  
"October air reminds me of, of all the seasons of your love. Yeah when we were together." Bit sang.  
"I take it you have been in love a few times kid?" Brad asked.  
"Not really. Just like the song. That's all." Bit said staring out the window. "Turn here Brad." Brad slowed down to slow almost missing the turn. He had to turn sharp leaving a screech hanging in the air.  
"Well if you want a girl us guys can find one for you." Brad teased. Kouri just smirked from the back seat hoping Bit would fall for the bait.  
"No thanks. I think I can find someone on my own. And who said I wanted a girl right now?" Bit asked a little mad. In the back Kouri cursed to himself as a perfectly good plan went down the drain.  
"I don't know about the rest of the gang, but Kase, Kouri and myself, we saw how you looked at Leena. And even how she looked back." Brad said smirking. Bit blushed a little and made sure he made no eye contact.  
"I do not like her." Bit said firmly.  
"That is not what your looks say. I mean the way you look at her.."  
"What a man is not allowed to look?" Bit asked.  
"No they are but the way you look at her is just... different. A longing is in your eyes." Brad said.  
"My house is right here." Bit said desperately trying to change the topic. Brad pulled into the parking lot and Bit got out of the car and walked inside. His uncle was sitting peacefully on the couch watching a Bruce Lee movie.  
"Hey kid, what are you up to today?" Bit's uncle asked.  
"Well a friend is waiting and I was going to go and hang out for a little bit. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you are doing ok. Do you need me to get anything for you?" Bit asked.  
"No kid, I am actually starting to feel a little better. I am on a rebound. You go and have fun. I will be fine." He said as he went into a coughing spurt. It was bad but not as bad as the ones before.  
"Well see you later then." Bit shouted as he ran out back to the car where Brad had already finished the whole pot of coffee. He stared in awe, he had never seen anyone drink anything that fast. He was only inside for a minute or two at most. And coffee is a hot drink.  
"What the... how did you drink all of that. Isn't that shit real hot?" Bit asked.  
"Well we think he has burnt his tongue and throat so bad he doesn't even feel it." Kouri stated from the back.  
"No, I just open throat and down it goes. And I get what I need, the caffeine." He said as he picked up another cup of coffee and downed that one too. "Well we should get to the Base. Leena and Jamie are already there." Brad said and they pulled out of the driveway and headed to the Tauros house. The topic about Leena came up again and Bit just refused to talk at all. Kouri was stubborn and would never let anyone win and Brad just kept making fun of him. So the rest of the ride was only laughter on Brad and Kouri's part.  
They arrived at the house a few minutes later and Bit's torture was over. He hopped out of the car and ran inside knowing they would not torture him in front of Leena. At least he hoped not. Brad and Kouri got out of the car and walked into the house casually, but no one was in sight.  
"They are probably down in the hangar waiting for us." Brad said. And with that they started to walk down to the hangar. Brad and Kouri walked a little ahead of Bit because Bit was scouting out for munchies as they walked through the kitchen. And then Bit saw it. A huge jar of chocolate chip cookies. Not thinking, Bit took a handful of cookies and headed towards the Hangar. He ran to catch up with Brad and Kouri and got there just in time to not look suspicious to everyone else.  
They walked down into view of everyone else and Kouri received a startled look from Doc.  
"I thought I said the blitz team Kouri, not the Fallen Angels team." Doc said looking at him. Bit just stood a little behind him eating his cookies.  
"Well Kase gave me a good smack. And there was only one match left. So I decided to come and see what's up."  
"Well that's fine I guess. I just fixed everything so that Bit could use his armors. So I set up a test course out in the woods and was going to have the Blitz team run it. That way they could get a feel for Bit. You might as well get in your zoid too." Doc said.  
"Yay!" Kouri shouted and ran and climbed into his zoid, thus leaving Bit exposed for everyone else to see him. Leena looked over at him and gave him a little glare.  
"Bit, where did you get those?" She asked.  
"Upstairs in the kitchen. They were in a big jar. Umm... they are sooo good Leena. You should try some." He said while eating his treat and crumbs falling out of his mouth. Leena now looked enraged and started to run at Bit.  
"BIT THOSE WERE MY COOKIES!!!" Leena charged at Bit. His eyes widened in horror and he suddenly stopped chewing. He hesitated only a second before he sprinted around the room trying to stay out of Leena's reach. She persisted to run after him trying to get her cookies back. As Bit ran he hurriedly ate his prize. When he was done with the last one he turned to Leena, empty handed and smiled at her like a little kid.  
She ran at him with her hand balled into a fist. She was getting ready to punch him but Brad and Jamie grabbed her. She struggled to get free but they held her off.  
"Hurry Bit, get into your zoid!" Jamie said and Bit ran and climbed into his zoid. Now he was safe and Leena could not attack him.  
"I will get you if you ever do any of that crap again." Leena said as she climbed into her zoid. Brad and Jamie followed suite and climbed into their zoids as well.  
"Well let's start this test." Doc said and the Cargo Bay doors started to open.  
  
(Meanwhile back at Twilight High School.)  
  
"Now the fight we have all been waiting for. The two biggest Rivals in High School Martial Arts will be competing in the same ring here today. This Match is so big their Master, Grand Master Chung, came to watch and referee this event. Today it will be Taiko Remara using his modified Tai Chi style versus Kaseijin Hoshikuro using the same style. Fighters take your stances." The announcer said as he backed out of the ring. "Ready and fight!" The announcer yelled but neither of the combatants moved. Then Taiko whispered low enough so that no one else could hear him.  
"Your friends are going to die and be reborn today." Taiko said.  
"What are you talking about? You trying to physche me out?" Kase asked.  
"I know who you are. You pilot your Lightning Saix, you and your friends have become a nuisance to us." Taiko said. Still neither of them has moved.  
"Who is us?" Kase asked.  
"The Backdraft, and your friends will die to help our cause." He said.  
"Bullshit! You could never capture any of them, or me. Much less kill us!" Kase shouted defiantly.  
"Oh we will get you all, well, maybe not you. But I can take care of you later." Taiko said. And while he appeared to be off guard Kase charged him. He threw a punch and Taiko countered with a kick. But Kase blocked that easily. They attacked and countered everything and continued the cycle. Kase feinted with a low trip, and Taiko jumped into the air. Kase pulled out of his feint and brought his fist up in an uppercut. He connected and sent Taiko a little higher up into the air.  
Taiko fell and hit the ground hard. He got up and just smiled at Kase.  
"They should be coming soon to take care of you all." Taiko laughed.  
"Well relay my message to them. Because what I am going to do to you is what they will get. Tenfold." Kase said as he rushed at Taiko. Taiko tried to block the punch he threw at him but the power from Kase let his arm slide right past his guard. His fist slammed into Taiko's face and sent him back. Kase sent another punch and hit him in the eye. Kase then unleashed a set of kick's all aimed at Taiko's head and Torso.  
Taiko had no time to move and let out a desperate counter attack. He Kicked at Kase's Torso but Kase caught his leg. He then sweep tripped his other leg while keeping a hold of he other one. On Taiko's way to the ground Kase punched him in his sternum making him lose his breath. He raised his leg high into the air and was ready to bring it down onto Taiko but Taiko managed to kick his other leg out from under him. This had changed from a Martial Arts fight to an all out Street Fight.  
Taiko jumped on top of Kase and slugged him in the face a few times. But Kase quickly brought his elbow up and slammed it into his nose, making him back off while blood dripped onto Kase. Kase sent a kick to Taiko's torso from the ground. Taiko countered but the counter left him off balance and off guard. Kase pushed himself off the ground and did a Back Spinning Heel kick and connected with Taiko's jaw. Taiko fell to the ground and did not try to get up.  
"Congrats, you won this time but now they are here." Taiko said pointing off behind the school. Kase looked and saw a large ship that he knew to be a whale King. And it was unloading quite a big number of men.  
Everyone was now cheering because Kase had been pronounced the winner. The school flooded the ring and started congratulating him. He tried to find his friends and yell that they needed to leave. He started to shout their names but nothing could be heard over the crowd.  
The black figures from the distance were now getting closer and he realized they had Machine Guns. Die and be reborn? What the hell are they planning, Kase thought as he was frantically searching for his friends. Then he saw them, about fifty feet away waiting for him at the bleachers. He cut through the crowd and ran to his friends, who were oblivious as to what was happening. It was now a race between Kase and the Backdraft. His friends waved to him and he started to yell back to them  
"Get out of here! The Backdraft group has found us! We need to get back to the base!" Kase yelled. His friends looked confused so Kase just pointed to the running men. His friends finally saw them and started to run away, making a break for the forest. But they were too slow and the Backdraft were on them in a second. Kase managed to shoulder tackle the first one and send him to the ground. Then shots were fired. He was not sure where or at who but he stopped running. His friends did the same. Kase looked over and noticed the crowd had finally realized what was going on. They were all running around like they had no wits and were out of their mind. Hopefully one of those idiots will call the cops.  
"Any aggressive measures used will result in the death of you all," One of the men in black said. "All of you come over here now. Ian, Russ, Pat, Kevin, Tony surround the tall one, I want him at gunpoint." The five men listened and surrounded him and Kase could feel all five-gunpoints being pressed into his skull. He saw everyone stop and move towards the men dressed in black. No you idiots, run away. They want us for something. They will not kill you. You fools! Kase wanted to shout but the five guns stopped him. All his friends came and stood close to him and the Backdraft surrounded them. He looked around and saw everyone except for the Blitz team and Kouri were present. But someone was missing. He just could not figure out who.  
"Now you will serve us and us only. You will work for our master and help him complete his quest." The leader of this group said.  
"Bullshit, you cannot make me do shit for you!" Ben shouted.  
"Oh yes you will." But first we have to go and get your zoids." The leader said. Jade laughed despite of the situation.  
"We have people there right now. You will have to beat them." She said.  
"Ah, but you see, we sent our people over there too. In their zoids." Now it was the Backdraft's turn to laugh. "Now let's get moving." The leader said and they all started to walk to the Whale King in a tight formation. And Then Kase noticed what was missing, Grand Master Chung and Katelyn. So they were trying to get her away. Good job guys, He thought but a siren going off in the background interrupted his thoughts. He looked in the distance and saw cop cars and S.W.A.T cars pulling up in the school parking lot. Everyone started to cheer at their new saviors but their demise came quickly. Shots rained down from the Whale King and their saviors became a fireworks show as they blew up sending debris everywhere. The Backdraft smiled as they reached the parking lot, they were getting closer and closer to the Whale King. Kase looked to see what had happened to his car. His car looked fine but he thought he saw someone in it. He did, it was Katelyn, and she sat there waiting for him probably. He now knew he had to get out of here and at least get those two back to the base.  
He motioned to Rai and she looked over and saw his car. She knew that not all of them could get out of there. She understood and was going to wait for his next signal. The Backdraft group now had a guard to each person, except Kase because he already had five. He waited until he had just reached the school and sent his other signal to Rai. She nodded and commenced her counter assault. She ducked low and jumped backwards into her guard. She grabbed the barrel of his gun and used that as leverage to throw the guard over her. She then snatched the gun from his hands and pointed it towards the guards on Kase.  
They all focused on her now and gave him a chance to do the same thing to one of the guards. Ben also saw their plan and did the same thing to his guard. It was now a face-off, Ben, Rai and Kase against about forty Backdraft now. The leader pointed his gun at the small group and ordered the rest to do the same. No one else in the group had the guts to fight a guard so now there was no more help.  
"Shit..." Ben cursed realizing the same thing Kase did.  
"I will use you three as an example of what happens to stupid people. Get your mark. Ready, aim..." The leader said but Kase was not ready to die.  
"Over my dead body!" He yelled and he took aim at a few of the Backdraft and then fired. He killed a few and neutralized a few others. Rai and Kase started to run to the car but Ben stayed behind and gave them cover fire.  
"Hurry up and get out of here!" He yelled, and a tear slid down Kase's cheek, for he knew Ben was going to die.  
"Do not kill him!" The leader yelled. "Take him captive again." He said. But Ben fired on, taking as many casualties as possible. A few of the Backdraft caught up to him and tackled him to the ground and made him drop the gun. Kase and Rai had reached the car and hoped in with Katelyn. Kase searched for his keys to start the car.  
"Shit where the hell did I put them?" He yelled searching frantically.  
"Russ. Shoot that car before they can get away!" The leader shouted. The man named Russ took aim at the hood of his car. But before he could get a good shot a shadow flew out of no where and knocked him unconscious. The figure looked at the car with a smile on his face. It was none other than Grand Master Chung. He picked up the gun and took aim. He shot a few times and tried to free a few of the others,  
Kase had found his key and shoved it in the ignition. He started his car and backed out of his parking spot and slammed his car into drive. But he did not leave. He remembered something his Master always used to say and looked back with sadness in his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Rai asked.  
"Grand Master Chung always said people die fighting for what thy think is right. He said we all have a purpose, and that purpose is to die for what you believe in." Kase said. And then he saw it. Bullets pierced his Masters body. There were so many bullets pumping into him that he did not even have enough time to fall to the ground. A tear fell down his other cheek and he sped out of the parking lot. The Whale King shot at him but missed because of his speed.  
"I will not die! Not here, not today! I have failed my friends, I shall not fail anyone else! I just pray I am not too late." Kase said as he speed towards their base.  
  
(Meanwhile back at the base.)  
  
"Where the hell did these guys come from?" Kouri cursed as he saw zoids coming from everywhere and attacking his friends. Zabats swarmed through the air and it looked like and army of different zoids down on the ground. Bit had his Blade armor on and was fending off Hordes of zoids. All Kouri knew was that a Whale King had appeared and out came all of these zoids. When the Whale King appeared Doc and Jamie had taken the hover cargo to a safer place.  
Kouri flew in the air slashing at all the Zabats, making many fall down into the thick trees of the forest. And from the looks of it they were trying to get into the Cargo and take the zoids. But Leena in her gunsniper and Brad in the shadow fox were fending them off pretty well. And the only ones that got to him were the ones that ran past Bit.  
Bit had received minimal damage and was destroying everything that came at him. Nothing could get past his seven blades. It was like a circle of death surrounded him. Another zoid came out of the cargo and Kouri realized it was the Raynos.  
"About time you get out here Jamie!" Kouri yelled as he showed another Zabat its demise.  
"No one will mess with my friends!" He yelled in a deeper voice than usual. Yes, he is going through one of those things again. Now I can go help on the ground. Jamie started taking out Zabats faster than Kouri had and Kouri flew to the ground to help the others.  
Bit was fending off an Iron Kong but a Blade Liger jumped at his side. Bit did not notice it because of how focused he was on the Iron Kong. I hope I can get there in time or he is toast! Kouri thought as he switched his Ion booster on. He brought the Blades out of his side and extended his wings to make them straight. Kouri was going to make him pay for being dishonorable. He swooped down and caught him while he was still in the air with his most devastating attack.  
"Armageddon Strike!" He yelled catching the blade Liger off guard. The Liger spun into his opponent cutting him with his side blades and his wing Blades and then spun all the way around and finished him with a Strike Laser Claw. He looked at his opponent, who now lay on the ground in four pieces.  
"These guys are nothing more than mere recruits." Kouri said as he laughed at the weakness of heir opponents. But just then a whole unit of Iron Kongs came up to the front line. They numbered around ten of them.  
"Damnit Kouri, you had to open your big mouth didn't you?" Bit asked. "It is hard enough to beat one of these mother fuckers. Now we have ten, God damnit!" Bit cursed as he charged at another one of the Iron Kongs. But before he could reach it another one of the Iron Kongs smacked him. Leena and Brad saw that they were having trouble so since no one was left except the Iron Kongs they went up to help. Leena unleashed with her ultimate attack.  
"Weasel Unit Total Assault!" She screamed and every once of her ammo was unloaded into her opponents. When the smoke cleared, two were downed from her attack.  
"Two!? That was all you could manage to stop? Only two?" Bit said looking flabbergasted. Brad charged at the Kongs and unloaded with his Vulcan cannon and he managed to take down one. But after that it looked like the Kongs had had enough, two shot their cannons from behind, while two rushed to raid the cargo. The other three distracted the others.  
Jamie had just finished off the Zabats and was trying of take care of the Two Kongs in the back, but he was not doing a very good job. Kouri, Brad and Bit focused on the three that were charging the group. Leena was left with no ammo and her zoid was basically useless so she blocked the entrance to the two Iron Kongs.  
"I will not let you past whatever I have to do!" She yelled but the Iron Kongs just batted her aside like she was a rag doll. Leena was knocked unconscious from the strength of the impact. The two Iron Kongs now walked into the cargo unchallenged. From inside everyone could here sounds of things being beat or maybe thrown. And some guns being shot.  
"No!" Kouri shouted as he tried to run into the cargo and stop the Kongs but he was battered down before he could do anything. Brad and Bit also tried to run in but Brad was smacked into Bit and they joined Kouri on the ground. Jamie pulled up into the air, out of the Kongs range at the same time.  
"There is nothing I can do to beat these guys. My Raynos is nothing compared to them!" He shouted. Damn, all we can let them do is trample over us, and they are in there destroying everything we have! Kouri shouted in his mind. Kouri, Brad and Bit had gotten back up and were ready to fight again. But then bullets streamed past the Wing Liger's head and slammed into an Iron Kong, knocking it back. Bullets continued to unload into the enemy then a huge energy shot his it right in the chest. That Kong fell at the same time a black streak flashed by Brad and a blue streak flashed by Bit.  
The Black figure slammed into his opponent and the Blue one sliced away at the Kong with it's Blades.  
"Geeze, if we wouldn't have shown up our base would be gone. I am ashamed of you all!" A leopard like zoid came up to the group. The camouflage on this zoid was special. It moved the Leopards spots around making it look like it was always moving. Sometimes parts of it were invisible.  
"Well Sorry Katelyn, sorry that we were attacked by an army of the Backdraft in their freakin zoids!" Kouri exclaimed. The other two zoids who joined the group were none other than Rai and Kase.  
"Where is everyone else?" Bit asked.  
"We can explain that later. There will be a second wave of troops here soon." Kase said. Kouri took his word and flew into the air circling just below the trees. Jamie did the same. Katelyn positioned herself by the cargo entrance as if daring anyone to try and get past her. Kase, Rai, Brad and Bit positioned themselves in various areas as if to try to keep everything covered. Then from the woods and the sky a rumbling was heard. The sky darkened from all the Zabats, Raynos' and Stormsworders. On the ground came Landsharks, Iron Kongs, Blade Ligers, Lightning Saix's and Gunsnipers.  
"There are too many of them, we have to get out of here!" Rai shouted.  
"For once I agree with you heathen. Let's go." Kouri said and they all retreated. They did not know where they were going. They just left and ran into the distance.  
  
Rissa looked in awe as the young pilots actually ran from her force. It was almost all of the Backdraft. But she had called a halt to her forces, and that she was going to be in trouble for not capturing them all. We will just deal with them all later.  
"Go into the base and get all the zoids and Hover Cargoes into the Whale King immediately." She yelled to some of the foot soldiers. She saw something glint in the sunlight off to her left some. She turned and saw that it was one of the enemies' zoids. Well we can always do with another zoid. And a Gunsniper too, my favorite. She went and inspected the zoid and noticed the pilot was still in there.  
"Some on come and take the pilot to the Whale King. And get something to get this zoid. People were already complying with her demands. Her job here was done. She had a zoid for every pilot that was accounted for. She headed back to the Whale King to make her report. Step one is done. Now we can commence with the rest of our plan. As soon as the others attack that is. We will capture them then. And then there will be Hell on Earth.  
  
A/N: Long sigh Damn that was a long chapter. Well I hope you like it. Please leave me some reviews. I will except a few flamers because I was pretty mean during a few parts of this chapter. Well it is like 9:00 and I have to finish a project..............That's due tomorrow..............That I have not even started on yet. Well, I am a procrastinator, what can you say. Nothing hahahaha. Well I hope you liked the chapter despite how mean I was and how long it was. Plenty of twists coming up in the next chapter. Get ready it will be fun.  
  
P.s. Has any one listened to the CD Sticks and Stones by New Found Glory? Listen to the last song and wait for the bonus track at the end. You will have to fast-forward about twenty minutes though. Make sure you listen to it at night, when you are all alone. It makes it sooooooo much cooler. Well I will post a new chapter soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well sorry about the long delay. I was on vacation for two weeks without my laptop and when I got back I had so much shit to do. Well enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I dedicate this chapter to my four or so faithful readers. Stick with me guys this is going to be a good one if you have liked it so far.

Chapter 6: Revenge 

Brad, Jamie, Bit, Kouri, Rai, Katelyn and Doc all sat in the Tauros' living room thinking about the events that occurred today. They had come back to the base on the realization that they had lost another friend. Leena and her zoid were both gone. The Backdraft had also taken anything else that would be useful for a zoid. They ransacked the house and stole all the money and took all the valuables. Now they were left with nothing but what they had in the cargo, what was on them, their zoids and busted furniture in what was left of their base.

Kase walked back into the room and placed his back to the wall opposite his friends.

"Well I called and broke up with Julia. I could not get her hurt too. I also called the school. I told them we were injured in the events today and had to be taken to a hospital in another town because this one was full. They will not be expecting us back for a while. I called my mom, told her I ran away..." Kase finished. The room was silent. The silence was unnerving, someone had to talk soon. The silence held and became more awkward by every passing minute.

"Well, looks, like we are now full time for destroying the Backdraft Group now. Anyone have any plans?" Doc asked filling the silence. Kouri jumped up with his fists balled and an angry look on his face.

"I say we go now and destroy those punks!" He shouted. "They will not be expecting us!" Kouri shouted looking for support from at least one of his friends. But he found none.

"How would we find them in the first place?" Bit asked.

"There is a tracker on all the zoids. We could find them easily enough." Katelyn said.

"But then what if they know about the trackers. That would just be risking our lives." Brad said. " And I do not think our friends would want us doing that now would they?" Brad asked and everyone agreed with a nod of his or her head.

"Well I will not sit by while our friends are being killed!" Kouri shouted obviously outraged at the situation.

"I doubt they will be killed Kouri." Kase said as he laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"And how do you figure that one super genius?" Kouri asked using sarcasm as his venom.

"Because Taiko mentioned part of their plan." Kase stated calmly.

"So Taiko is in the Backdraft too then, interesting." Rai said

"He said they would die and be reborn. Then later a Backdraft soldier said that we were going to serve his master."

"So that would be why they took the zoids then, to have our friends fight us." Katelyn said.

"As good of a guess as any Katelyn, but you may be right." Doc said. "They would be the best warriors to face you, they know your weakness', as well as your strengths."

"But how in hell would the Backdraft be able to do that. Knowing that group they will not just keel over." Kouri said.

"Brainwash, threats to family, mind control... guessing is all we can do." Kase said.

"Well unlike you all I am not going to sit down and let my friends be taken from me by some maniac. They are your friends too, do you not care about them at all!" Kouri shouted to the group in front of him. Katelyn stood up and walked over and stood an inch away from his face.

"My boyfriend was taken with them. The boyfriend I have loved and been with for almost two years now. If you think I do not care you are wrong... really wrong." Katelyn said in almost a whisper as she fell back onto the couch she was sitting on and she buried her face in her hands.

"We do care Kouri but we have to be smart about this." Rai said.

"Well I do not care if you come with me or not but I am going to save my friends. It will be a lot easier to beat these maniacs with their help!" Kouri shouted and then he ran to the hangar. Then with a burst of sound Kouri took off in his Wing Liger into the air and flew from where the Backdraft had came earlier. Everyone just looked, no one moved.

"So what now, they are obviously going to get him now too. This obviously has to be a trap, and I do not particulary like the idea of being caught too." Brad said with a sigh. Bit was shocked by his comment. Almost to the point were he was outraged. He started to shake and he thought about the friends he made, and what they had done for him. And he didn't know why, but he thought of Leena and a tear came to his eye.

"Well I am going to help him. No matter what you guys think. He is a friend and I will risk my neck for him." Bit said and then he ran down to the cargo and a second later the Liger 0 in its Blade Armor ran in the direction to where Kouri flew off.

"Looks like we are stuck now, better get going." Doc said. Brad, Jamie and Katelyn followed him down to the cargo and Rai and Kase picked up the rear. "But Brad, I want you to stay in your Shadow Fox and guard the hover cargo in case anything happens."

"Thanks just take away al my fun!" He said teasingly. Everyone was in their zoids and moving when Rai and Kase had reached their zoids.

"I swear, when I get a hold of that arrogant, melodramatic, egotistical, self loving, glory seeking, careless, reckless, know it all, hentai freak Kouri...I swear I will kill him." Rai said and Kase could not help but burst out in laughter as he climbed into his zoid.

Kouri flew as fast as he could towards his destination. He brought up his computer and found the trackers and located the zoids. They were off about sixty miles away from town. It looked like it was a large open area, maybe enough room for a decent base. _Well at least I found the right place. Now all I have to do is take out the biggest zoid threat in the world and save my friends who are probably not even in condition to stand on their own. Oh yeah, forgot that I am by myself, sounds like loads of fun. _Kouri thought using sarcasm against himself.

As he got closer he ran into a big cloud of dirt.

"What the fuck!? I can't see shit in this place!" Kouri exclaimed as he tried to find his way out of the dirt cloud.

"Well, well, well...looks like you idiots fell for it after all." A familiar voice came over the com link. But the face was hidden from Kouri.

"Who the hell is there?" Kouri yelled back but all he got was cocky laughter.

"You can't tell Kouri? I thought you noticed me more than that."

"Stop playing damn games! Come out and fight if you are so good that you deserve so much attention." Kouri yelled still not seeing anything. But he was definitely hearing himself be surrounded. And the dirt cloud was going down. _Just wait them out Kouri, _He said to himself.

A missile was launched and Kouri could not find out where it was coming from. Then he heard a faint whistle and the attack came from above. Kouri dodged just in time to stay alive. The missile slammed into the ground creating a large crater and blowing the rest of the dirt away. Standing in front of him was a single Iron Kong, an Elephander, three Dibison and above him were quite a few Raynos' and Stormsworders. His radar also said that there were three more zoids. _Probably Landsharks _he thought. He now recognized the zoid and figured out who was talking to him earlier.

"So now the sellout Harry belongs to the Backdraft as well. Are any of the chumps with you?" Kouri asked.

"We are the champs! Get it straight pond scum!" Harry yelled.

"I may be scum but I am no sellout who sells myself to people trying to destroy our school. And maybe even the world if rumors are true."

"I would rather be on the winning side." Harry said. No one else spoke or moved. Everything was still except for the air zoids circling lazily above.

"You will not win. The ZBC will stop you." Kouri said.

"The ZBC can not stop us, the best they have ever done is slow us down." Harry cameback.

"Well then we will stop you." Kouri said.

"WE? Who is we? I only see you, where is everyone else right now?" Harry chuckled.

"They were preoccupied at the moment." Kouri said remembering the events of earlier that day.

"Well guess what Kouri, I brought one of your friends along with me today. Maybe you two can have a little reunion." Harry said and the zoids parted to reveal a huge bear zoid. Another one of Tarous' designs. It was a big slow moving grizzly bear zoid with a lot of power. And it had a large plasma gun on its back that had a 360-degree turret. And the Pilot was Ben.

"Ben! Can you hear me, it's me Kouri."

"Yes I can hear you moron. So shut the fuck up!" Ben yelled back.

"What!? Ben, help me get these guys." Kouri said.

"The only person being 'got' today will be you." Ben said as the gun on his back started to glow a deep purple as it started to charge. The gun reached its highest level of charging and now a dark purple ball swarmed around the tip of the gun. "Here's to good times friend." Ben said as he shot his blast towards Kouri.

The blast pulsed with the deep plasma energy that was discovered by Josh Cloud. The blast traveled towards the cockpit of the Wing Liger. Kouri was too shocked to even move. A friend, a close friend turned on him so easily and was now fighting with the enemy. And trying to kill Kouri. What did the Backdraft do? Whatever it was Kouri vowed he was going to destroy it.

( In the End by Linkin Park starts to play faintly in the background )

The plasma blast rushed toward Kouri and he defiantly stood his ground, staring down his opponents. In the last seconds that the blast speed for Kouri and his zoid he spread his wings and took to the air. The air zoids immediately started to descend to catch him as he traveled upward. Over the com-link he heard a curse escape from Ben's mouth and he heard Harry shouting orders.

"Air unit commence attack and destroy pilot and zoid!" He yelled. "The blast should have killed him, now it is up to you."

"You think I was just going to sit there and let an extremely large plasma blast hit me head on? And you wonder why we call you the Chumps." Kouri laughed as he speed by the attacking zoids like they were toys. He used his 180-turn maneuver, which now put him behind his attackers. He used his ion boosters to catch up to his new prey. He was the hunter and now he was coming in for the kill. He picked the Raynos as his target for it was the only one that was not a Stormsworder or a Zabat. His attack proved to be hard as Harry and the Dibisons started to fire at him when he was about to attack.

"Shit!'' He yelled as he started to take damage fast. He had to finish the Raynos off fast or they would both hit the ground. He pushed his zoid to his full potential and caught up to his prey.

"Strike Laser Claw!" He yelled but as his attack was in his downswing the Raynos leveled out and flew away causing Kouri to miss and start a death plummet to the ground. He tried to pull out but his controls were stuck. And at that moment he saw his destiny. Ben had charged another blast and had shot it to exactly were Kouri would be in a matter of seconds. _At least I will die fighting, and die by a one-time friend, _he thought as he let go of the controls excepting his death. But then from the corner of his eye he saw something fly at the blast. A missile, it could not destroy the blast but maybe...

Kouri grabbed his controls again and readied himself for what was to come. The missile slammed into the blast at just the right time. The impact created a surge of energy and Kouri rode the waves that came from it. The energy wave sent him flying but his controls worked again. Only the missile had caused the blast to change its course. Now the blast traveled hotly on Kouri's tail. He sped upward as the surging plasma roared behind him.

"Despite the efforts of this mystery man looks like I got him anyway." Ben said triumphantly. Kouri laughed to himself because Ben was one to count his ducks before they hatched. And Kouri had one trick left. Knowing he had a little juice left in his booster he pulled up sharply then turned his booster on to full throttle. This caused him to flip over the blast and head straight towards the ground. And flying up to him was the air assault unit.

"Strike laser Armageddon." He yelled as the group reached him. He commenced his deadly attack at a high altitude. He felt the wings being ripped off his opponents and even a body of a zoid take a deep slash.

His attack took three Zabats and a Stormsworder out of commission. He pulled out of his attack and continued to fly downward.

"Will he ever die!?" Harry yelled amazed that he had even escaped.

"Nice job old friend." Ben said as he started to charge another blast. Kouri took this time to look of in the direction the missile came from. When he looked over all he saw was a zoid flying off into the horizon. Putting his concentration back onto the battle he focused on the one person that he needed to take out to win this fight, Ben. And it seemed like Ben had improved his piloting skills by at least ten fold. What the hell had the Backdraft done to his friend?

The Dibisons fired as he descended upon their teammate. Kouri found it easy to dodge the large attacks but he was slowly taking damage for the ones that were too costly to avoid. He dove at a break neck speed for his prey. But he got too close and that was the range Ben needed. The bear zoid opened its mouth to reveal another weapon. A large machine-gun. Kouri started to receive damage fast and it was heavy. His zoid crashed into the ground and the shock almost knocked Kouri out.

The Iron Kong and the bear zoid walked over and stood over Kouri. But Kouri was injured and could barely move. _I guess now is my time, at least I fought. Time for my last breath... _Kouri thought as he saw Ben charging a blast once more.

"Kouri, you were said to be the best pilot among your friends. Yet you fell for our trap and lost. What a shame that you have to die." Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah fuck you too Harry. And I was one of the best with us. Only you little shits outnumbered me like some little punks!" Kouri said as he stared down his opponents in his final moment. Yet what they didn't know was that he could move enough for one more attack. Just needed the right moment. Ben's blast reached its highest level and he aimed the cannon for Kouri's cockpit.

"Sorry you have to die, but that is how it goes from now on." Ben said and the blast on his gun barrel started to pulse. _This is more power than he had ever put into that thing! I did not know that the gun was that powerful. If my last attack fails I will die. But then again I might die anyway. _He waited until just when Ben was about to fire and then sprang back to life. He lunged at the Iron Kong and it put up a small defense.

"Strike Laser Claw!" Kouri yelled as he sliced one of the Iron Kong's arms off. He ran towards a Dibison and pulled out his wings and cut it with the blade. He started to lift off into the air but a Landshark struck him from below and brought him back to the ground. _Shit I forgot about those fuckers! _He yelled to himself. He managed to get his zoid back on its feet and looked back to his remaining opponents. Two Landsharks, a Dibison and Ben. And miraculously Ben's blast was not fired.

"Congrats Kouri, I knew you had a little more in you than what you showed." Ben said. "But now you have to go." Were Ben's last words as he fired the enormous amount of plasma at Kouri. The Landsharks traveled behind the blast incase he escaped. And Harry and the Dibison opened fire. Ben was already charging another blast in case Kouri pulled something else out of his ass. Kouri knew there was no escaping death this time. The radar even showed more zoids coming to the battlefield to help Harry, no doubt.

Kouri bowed his head, closed his eyes and let go of the controls.

"I hope hell will shelter me for Heaven hates me. Kase, meet me by the lake of fire." The blast inched closer and seeing that Kouri had given up the rest of the pilots stopped their attacks. Kouri opened his eyes back up to watch his death, for he had the only ticket and was sitting front row. Then his life flashed a violent red.

_I tired so hard and got so far, but in the end it didn't even matter._

( end song )

A/N: Mwuhahahahaha that is where I shall end this chapter. Just because I feel like being mean today. Even though I had a great day. I just relish in other peoples' anger, pain, and frustration etc, etc. Well, as always R&R because I love reviews if you cannot tell already. Well go and have fun. And enjoy whatever is left of your summer vacation. Well catch you all on the flip side.

(( Just a question, do I have any faithful readers or is no one reading this. Because I am starting to get a little worried. But as long as one person is reading it I shall go on. And if someone is reading this try to get other people to read it too.))

- Kaze Holimion


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to take this time to talk one on one with my three reviewers. Heheheheh, I can do that because they are so little in number. While this may be amusing it is also a little bit of a downer. tear . Well here we go.

Rai Kinoshin: From now on this will all be stuff you have not read at all and will only be allowed to read on So try to put better reviews in now that new material is coming at you. I will be very happy and it is always good when I am happy. KITCHEN RAID!!!!!!!!!!! Oops, sorry about that. Anyway..........

Gero: Thanks a lot for all the good comments about the story. Ego boosts really help people... especially people like me. Well stuck with it and I promise there will be a good bonus for you. I will find a good one.

Bladesdeath: Ahhhh, my critical viewer. I thank you so very much for reviewing it helps get things to me which I might not have seen. But I have a plan to when you said I make my characters seem invincible. I make them look good early in the beginning, even unbeatable I guess. But I do this only to make the challenges or the bad guys later look better. Trust me plot is about to go crazy here in a few chapters. (And between us, Mr. Ultimate fighter Kase... Well let's just say he gets his ass kicked like a beginning Martial Artist versus the Grand Master. But It is another made up character...even though he is a bad guy. ) But the Backdraft has not even introduced their main players yet, so there will be less invincibleness later. Plus the Core team has yet to show back up in their real zoids. Hehehe. Well stick along for the ride.

Everyone stay tuned. Things are just beginning to heat up!

Chapter 7: Plans 

Harry yelled triumphantly as the blast hit Kouri dead on. It made a brilliant flash and roared up into the air. When the Wing Liger exploded it clashed with a violent red color with the purple plasma blast. Harry danced his victory dance in his zoid. Dust and other debris were kicked up from the blast.

"I can't wait to see his tattered remains!" Harry said excitedly as he waited for the dust to clear.

"He is not dead you naïve fool. I didn't even hit him." Ben said staring into the dust.

"What do you mean!?" Harry asked incredulously. "How would the blast have missed him? We even saw it explode." Harry said unbelievably.

"But only another plasma blast can destroy my blast." Ben said charging another blast. "And learn to watch your radar, a whole other group was coming in plain sight."

"Well who else has a plasma cannon?" Harry asked.

"We do!" He heard over the com-link and a violent, red colored blast traveled right for him. Ben fired off his blast and it meet with the red one making the same explosion that was witnessed only seconds ago. And from the dust cloud they came.

An orange Liger jumped out of the cloud and aimed straight for the Iron Kong.

"Seven Blades Attack!" Bit yelled as he tore into the right side of the Iron Kong.

"Damn, that bitch and his Liger 0 are here!" Harry cursed as a system freeze came up on his screen. Jamie came at his tremendous speed and started to chase the only air zoid left another Raynos. Then a black streak whizzed by everyone hitting his target head on.

"Sonic Boom!" Kase yelled as he slammed full force into the Bear zoid knocking it on to its side.

"Come on Griz, stand up!" Ben yelled to his zoid. Then him and Kase locked themselves into combat. A Dibison took aim on Kase but he met his demise soon enough. A blue zoid now came from the dying cloud ready to issue death.

"I don't think so friend." Rai said as her two side blades left a huge gash in the side of the Dibison and her tail blade disconnected the cockpit from the rest of the zoid.

"Oops, did I do that?" Rai asked innocently.

Jamie flew in the air after the Raynos. Jamie easily kept up with the zoid.

" Please do not make this an all day thing. It is starting to get annoying." Jamie said in his deeper voice when he got this way. Doc said it had something to do with his father, who is a well-known zoid pilot, and was called the Wild Eagle. Jamie decided to stop playing games and just shoot down his opponent. "That is what you get for tempting the Wild Eagle!" Now the only zoids left were Ben and the two Landsharks.

Katelyn finally walked into view of everyone else, with a red blast charged on her gun.

"Kase leave him alone, get the Landsharks." Katelyn said.

"What are you talking about? I can not let you fight him!" He said avoiding a machine gun attack.

"I think I deserve to fight him! I will let you fight Taiko! And Rai can fight Jade! I don't care as long as I can fight him. Maybe I can do something to help bring him back!" Katelyn said between yelling and being about to cry.

"But you cannot beat him because of how you feel! And we need to win this fight, or else more of us will be taken!" Kase said. Ben shot again and Kase avoided the shot once more. But unprepared he took the attack the zoid Griz was made for.

" Domination attack!" Ben yelled as his grizzly paw came down with more force than most things known to man. It connected and battered the Liger Saix across the battlefield. Systems freeze showed up on Kase's screen and he slammed the controls and cursed angrily. But he soon passed out from the pain.

"Well it looks like I have to fight him now." Katelyn said as the bear zoid turned to stare her down.

Katelyn looked at her opponent now, her objective is to beat this opponent and help save her friends. But her opponent was not your normal zoid pilot. It was the love of her life for two strong years. She now fought the same person she had her first kiss with. The person she cuddled to during a scary movie, or when she just wanted to feel his warm body against her. But now she fought him as he tried to kill her friends, _his _friends. And now it was up to her to stop Ben.

"Ben, this is not necessary! I know you can break free of whatever chains that hold you hostage! Please come back to us... come back to me." She pleaded. But it seemed he would not listen to her anymore.

"Who said I wanted to come back. And to you especially? You were only a person to keep me satisfied. You were only a wench among many others. My life is much better now that I am with the Backdraft!" He said defiantly making sure that everyone heard him.

"Ben... I thought I meant more to you than that. And... I... I am no wench...I was more to you then mere satisfaction..." She trailed off as she silently started to cry. This was no time to lose her composure. Whatever they did to Ben, Katelyn swore that she would make the Backdraft pay. Now Ben hated her, did not even acknowledge her as a part of his life. Oh yes, they would pay.

" Katelyn, stop stalling! Get him now! Kase is out of commission and Kouri we have no word from, for all we know that blast could have killed him. You heard what he said, he is not the same person anymore!" Rai yelled as she sliced one of the Landsharks into pieces with her side blades before putting three more quick cuts in the side with her tail blade.

"Shit guys, we have problems!" Jamie yelled as more zoids started to fill the sky. Zabats swarmed through the sky, with about twenty attacking Jamie. The rest helped on the ground fight.

Katelyn started to receive fire fast, and the damage was building with every second. She started to run from the shots, making the Zabats miss her by a long shot because of her camouflage equipment. But one person still knew her secret.

Ben fired his blast straight to where Katelyn was going to be. She stopped in her tracks and readied her gun. Even though she was not moving and no where near where the blast was headed, the Zabats thought she was moving and increased their speed to catch her. When they flew over he she shot the tails of their zoids, making them plummet to the ground. And they were headed to the same spot of Ben's blast.

The Zabats landed and the blast came right after. Five Zabats fell to the explosion and parts fell everywhere. It looked like all the pilots were extremely hurt. They would not be fighting anything for a while. Then Katelyn turned and fired her plasma cannon at Ben. He shot back quicker than she thought he would. He did not have enough time to charge a full blast, but his blast was big enough to stall hers. Thus giving him enough time to get out of the way and start to fire his machine guns. Katelyn took every single bullet.

No matter what she did she could not dodge. Ben was now a more gruesome opponent than Katelyn would have ever thought. He seemed much better than he was before. And he always knew exactly where Katelyn was at, no matter what she did.

"Looks like you are just as sorry a zoid pilot as you are a girlfriend! You are and always were useless." Ben said taunting. Another silent tear fell down Katelyn's now tear stricken face. She now had no choice. She had to do the attack that would stop him. She checked her ammo as her two machine guns came out of the side of her zoid. The hidden claws in the zoid came out and they were also fully operational. Katelyn charged a plasma blast to full capacity. Ben did the same.

"Kase said I could not beat you but I was right, I can, and I will." She said defiantly.

"We have already won, take a look around." Ben said. And Katelyn was shocked to see the situation around her. Rai was badly damaged because she could not fight back against the army of Zabats. Jamie was taking damage fast; he could barely fight back. The Wing Liger was lying on its side and there was still no word from Kouri. Then something else hit her. Kase and his zoid were not there!

"What... where did..." She trailed off lost in her own thoughts now.

"He was taken while he was out of commission and unconscious. All of our pilots were escorted to safety as well; it was easy since you all were tunnel visioned onto the fight. He will serve our master now. Just as I do. Forfeit this all right now and maybe you too can join me once again." He said trying to sound romantic.

"How can you even try to talk to me like that! We will win today, and then we will rescue you all!"

"We are fine, we do not need to be rescued. We hate you all and love where we are at now. So prepare yourself and fight me O' valiant one!" Ben yelled and Katelyn could tell he was about to fire. She was about to commence her attack but then something unexpected happened. A huge, red zoid flew across the sky. It was moving so fast that no one could see what it was.

The red zoid tore through the ranks of Zabats sending them all to the ground in a heap. It took him or her about a mere ten seconds to destroy all the air zoids. The huge red zoid then flew off into the distance until finally no one could see it at all.

Ben was outraged at the situation now at hand. All of his zoid partners were defeated and he was the only one left. He now had to fight Jamie, Rai and Katelyn.

"Ben to base, send the Whale King down. We have all been defeated except for myself and I request immediate evacuation." And then from the sky it came. The giant vehicle that seemed to house unlimited power for the Backdraft. The Whale King. It landed on the ground and a hatch opened up behind Ben. Ben and the Griz slowly walked backwards into the ship. It lifted up into the air and flew away above the clouds.

"I will be better next time. I will win Ben... my love." Katelyn said. She just stood around and looked around at the aftermath of the battle. Zabats lay everywhere. Dibison lay on the ground side by side. Explosion marks were everywhere. And Kouri still lay still on the ground. But it seemed that Jamie was checking on him when the Hover cargo and Brad finally appeared to pick everyone up.

They loaded all the zoids into the cargo and repairs were started right away. Rai said Kouri would be fine, just his vitals were a little low right now. Doc hooked him up on a machine that would monitor him in case anything happened and then they put him on a bed. Brad and Jamie went to work on repairing the zoids while Rai, Doc and Katelyn started to formulate a plan. Because that is what they needed the most.

"So all we know is that now, Ben, and possibly the others now are super pilots?" Doc asked.

"Well Ben defeated both Kouri and Kase. And probably would have beaten the rest of us as well." Katelyn said.

"And he seemed like a totally different person. He hates us all now and loves the Backdraft!" Rai exclaimed. "But remember, when he beat Kouri he had plenty others helping. And Kase was trying to help you Katelyn when he was blindsided."

"So it looks like they are dappling in a little bit of everything. Kidnapping, brainwash and then some kind of enhancement to them as well. Looks like we have a lot on our hands now."

"But why do they even need all of our friends? Why are they doing all of this?" Katelyn asked. The three were silent for none of them had a legit answer.

"Wait... Doc I have a question." Rai said. "For the brainwashing or whatever they do, how long do you think it would take to make everyone into what they made Ben?"

"Well I imagine they can only do one a day. That also depends on the will of the person and the strength of them."

"How long until the zoids are back into commission?" Rai asked.

"Well, one maybe two days and we will have them running good again."

"Yes!" Rai exclaimed as she started to jump into the air.

"What, what is wrong with you?" Katelyn asked.

" Nothing this is perfect. Look, the zoids will be ready soon. And it takes a while for the Backdraft to turn our friends. So if we get in there really fast we can save a few of our friends."

" Remember Rai, what I said was only a hypothesis. It may not be true."

"But still. To enhance someone has to take a while. And brainwashing has been done before. And it is harder to do that to strong minded people. The same with stubborn people. It takes a while. And if they could have done them all at once they would have sent them all at once. Either to wipe us out or convert us. But only Ben was there. So that must mean they have a timeframe in-between the people they can do." Rai finished.

"You do bring up valid points but how will we find them?" Doc asked.

" Surely we can not try the same way Kouri did it. May be just another trap.

"Well we were prepared today. Kase is perfectly fine, and he has a tracker on him. This was our plan as soon as Kouri rushed in. We both have a tracker on us and we each can tell where each other is by this little handheld." Rai said and pulled out a little silver handheld that looked like a planner.

"Well I think we have a plan now. Rai monitor them until they stop. We will launch our attack then." Doc said.

"Now let us see where they are headed." Katelyn said as Rai flipped open the handheld.

A/N: Mwuhahahahahahahahaha! This chapter is short. Now I laugh at you because this is super funny. I made you wait all that long time for me to update so you could read a few measly pages. Well please no flamers cause I do not like that stuff and I am a very violent person by nature (if you couldn't tell already. Well the next chapter will be longer. I promise. And it will be super awesome and full of action. You know how I know???? I have already written it. Mwuahahahahahahahaha... cough... cough. Damnit where the hell are my Halls Fruit Breezers. Screw it. Well tune in for the next chapter.


	8. Author's notes

Hey guys this is just going to be an author's note telling you guys I cannot update for a while. You see what happened was I write all of my stuff on my laptop. Then Kouri was being retarded and he wore the battery for my laptop all the way down... that mother Fucker. So untill I get another battery I cannot keep writing.

But here is what I need. If you see this I need you to review or email me. I need to know if you want me to keep writing this. And as long as three people review I will keep writing. I am currently working on an original fiction snd am trying to get published. So I am not going to keep writing if no one will read this. So if you want to keep reading this story, which I have big plans for if I am going to keep writing, then review and let me know. Well thanks for your time and hopefully your understanding. Peace for know all. Catch you on the flip side.

Kaze Holimion


	9. more annoying authors notes sorry guys

Hey guys do you all remember me. I am getting a compy back in a little while so I can start writing again. I hope you all didn't forget about me. So the reason for this is to let you know that in a week or two I will be totally back in business. And in about a week I will update chappies 8 and 9. Well I hope I still have a few of you with me. Thanks for your support everybody. Catch you all on the flip side.

Kaze Holimion


End file.
